The Other Light
by Sivadkrista1447
Summary: Sam's been missing for months now, When Dean comes back from hell, he dosn't take it that well. When they find Sam, Dean and Bobby find out that he's been paying visits to a suspitious Miss Conners, who lost her husband to a stranger in a fire, What's wrong with Sam? will Dean ever get Sammy back? Reveiws are Loved!
1. 1: A Glance at the Past

It's dark, and I'm scared, I try to open my eyes but I only see dark, "am I blindfolded?" I can't even tell anymore I've been here so long, Deans not coming for me, Deans gone. I don't care anymore, ill die wherever I am, through all this torture, at least maybe I will be reunited with my brother and finally go to hell.

* * *

It was raining in a dark night, cars were zooming past the streets, I feel like ive just been set on fire, I fall to the ground

"Sammy!" A familiar voice echoes from the forest

* * *

"Dean!" Sam yells furiously handcuffed to the ceiling

Sam gives a confused look that eventually turns into a grin while watching the door open and shut leaving little light come through.

The now eldest Winchester tried to move "Damn it." he said... he couldn't move, he was freaking hanging from the ceiling!

After a half a minute of staring in front of this strange man he finally speaks up. "So where to next?"

And the strange man grins...

SPN. SPN. SPN SPN. SPN. SPN. SPN. SPN. SPN. SPN.

"Hey Bobby," Dean knocks at the front door of a family friend

Bobby throws An unexpected attack" with his knife woah, woah!" 'Bobby, take it easy, its me!"

"Like im gonna fall for it that easily." He throws another shot with his knife which, of corse Dean catches

"Bobby, seriously, its me! Dean, I'm back, and I don't know how." He throws his knife tk the floor

"Save your breath, I don't fall that easily." The uncle picks up his gun and whacks him upside the head.

"Seriously?" he hold his nose 'Bobby, for Gods sake will you just listen to me for A second!?

"Like I'm gonna fall for that!"

The older hunter turned to hit him again with his gun..

"Bobby!" Dean finally yells while catching and lowering his uncle's gun. 'Stop." his voice tender for a moment 'it's me, Dean."

"Dean?" The uncle starts the understanding.. and Dean sighs.

* * *

Bobby is giving the eldest Winchester coffee at his place after discussing what happened when Dean comes back from hell.

"Why isn't Sam picking up?" Dean slips his phone shut while looking at Bobby.

"Hell if I knew," Bobby replies

''What's that supposed to mean?"

"Care for seconds?" The older man with a trucker cap says nervously

Deans smile drops into a serious, worried tone "Where's Sam Bobby?"

"He.. he's not.."

"No, no. I mean I don't..'' 'Look Dean, Sam hasn't been answering his phone in the past 4 months, I haven't heard anything from him except that he's been kicking monster ass like crazy."

"Wait. what?" he cuts in.

"The idjit's Sam, Dean!" 'He won't talk to me anymore, he just wants to capture demons, get them to tell em' where Lilith is, and beat their ass's for what they did to you!"

"Why'd you say 'You don't?' You don't know what!?" he watches Bobby put down the rag he was holding

"I don't know where he is anymore." Bobby says faintly

"Anymore!?" Dean yells

"There was a fire, my best guess is Lilith."

"And!"

Bobby sighs "And, Sam went in, killed like 14 demons and never came out. He was just.. gone" 'Sometimes I wonder if.."

"If what Bobby? He got himself killed? no, Thats not gonna happen."

"That's not what I was gonna say,"

"If he is held captive by Lilith, it is much worse than dying off the bat, we need to find him."

"And.. And you never tried to find him?" The eldest Brother questions

"I did, for 2 months I did, and I never stopped."

"Oh my God,"

"I'm sorry Dean.."

Dean begins to pack his things

"Where the hell do you think your going boy?"

"To Find Sam Bobby, he needs me.. NOW and I'm not stopping in till I find out where he is."

"I understand, but Dean.."

Dean stops... "What!"

"I'm coming with you, you'll need back up." The older man begins to grab his gun and things and watches Dean nod."

* * *

"Well Sammy, I was thinking Lowa today. How bout we do a little running around?"

"Of corse" Sam nods while being unruffled

"Good, there's something different about this task that I am giving you."  
"I want you, The master of all tortures, To get some information about a 26-year-old woman living in Lowa."

"Okay," Sam nods

''But, That's not it."  
'This woman is dangerous, So you'll be looking for a good bullet to the heart again. So I want you to _pretend_ your on her side, Not that she'll be able to kill you, Get her to like you Sam. Be her friend, then when she least expects it, knock her out and get the information. If she doesn't co-operate..  
''Kill her."

"Yes sir." Sam agrees staying standing.

The stranger pats him on the shoulder. "Good luck Sam, and I want you back here in 3 days tops, no less."

"Yes sir." Sam still agrees starting to pack his weapons and heading towards the door." and he grins...

* * *

''yes !" Dean yells in excitement.. "There's my baby!"

"I fixed her up for you, I knew how important it was to you."

"it? she, Bobby, it's a she"

"Right.. A she."

"Alright." Dean says while getting into his Impalla "Ready to go find Sammy?"

Bobby gives a sad look while jumping into the front passenger seat. "You even know where we're goin'?"

"Well, where's the last you saw him?"

"At an abandoned factory almost in Lowa.

"Alright, we're headin' to an abandoned burnt out building next to Lowa then aren't we?"

"I guess, but do remember Dean, it's been 2 months since I saw him there.."

"Yeah, well. it's a start. I don't care what it takes, but I AM going to find Sam."

"I know, and I'm helping' ya but.."

"But nothing Bobby, I'm heading out and I'm headin' out now! if you need to stop and cry about it then go ahead but in less you've got a better start than Lowa then we're going there!"

"Alright, let's go then."

* * *

Sam is in Lowa...

Sam knocks on the door .. "Mrs. Conner?"

"Yes?" she replies

"My name is Sam and I've got something I need to ask y'..."

Mrs. Conners splashes him in the face with holy water in a quick motion..

...''So you know about demons.. that's, great, actually." he finds a smile...

"Oh, Gosh, I am so sorry.."

"No, it's all right, not the first time that's happened."

The woman bites her lip. "Can I get you a towel?"

Sam smiles...

...~...!...~...!...~...!...~...!...~...!...~...!

Sam hasn't taken his eyes off Mrs. Conner since she let him in...

"So, Sam. What can I do for you?"

"Ahem, so, you're a hunter?" He smiles at her waiting for her to find her words.

"Yes, since I was little, You?"

"Ever since I was a child." he chuckles

''Can I get something for you? maybe a drink?" she starts getting up.

"No Thank you, I'm fine."

''Ok, well. If you insist." she chuckles "sorry, I haven't seen many people around in a while."

''I understand."

"So, your here. what now?" Mrs. Conners got up to go into the kitchen

"Ahem," Sam coughs. ' Right, sorry. "Sam follows her. " Well, Mrs. Conners.."

"Actually, it's.. miss Conners now, but you can just call me Brooke."

Sam stops for a second. "I'm sorry for your loss, Brooke." making her smile at him

"Any how, Brooke, how long have you lived here?"

"Well," Brooke sighs.. 'About 4 months, I'm still new here."

"You quit hunting?"

"No. well, kinda. I just wanted to get a place of my own, but. You know, just because I stop doesn't mean I still don't salt the windows and doors and draw demon signs in every-room." she laughs again

''Right," Sam laughs

"But, what made you quit? or at least, move here?"

"Well, My husband, Bryann, died during a demon ambush 5 months back and I just didn't care anymore so I just gave up."

"I'm sorry."

"What about you? you hunting a case?"

"I just finished one last week and I think I'm on another one."

Brooke nods.

"That demon 'Ambush,' you said."

"Umm. I would, really not like to talk about it."

"That's fine. You don't hav't to if you don't want to."

Brooke smiles and spills her lemonade she got out of the kitchen...

"Oh, Jeez. I'm sorry."

"Sam and Brooke start picking up the lemonade together..

"It's okay, I've got it."

"Umm. it's okay,you don't hav't to."

"They're both still on the floor when Sam decides to look up at Brooke's eyes..  
After a few seconds of looking at each others eyes...

"Thanks," Brooke speaks

"No problem." Sam says softly. 'That's what I'm here for remember?"

That makes Brooke laugh a more happy laugh.. "Really." she picks up the fallen cup. 'Thanks Sam."

* * *

Dean leaning against his 67 Impalla reading a news article...:)

"Bobby." Dean says scarcely. "L' look at this."

The older man in a trucker cap came towards the eldest Winchester's car and exchanged coffee for the newspaper

"Lets see...' 'About 3 Months ago, A tragic killing started at an antique shop with 5 dead, same murder victim who started the spree, at 3711 Sunset street, In Lowa, and murdered 5 other caretakers.", and the popular around here, Bobby added in...  
'Including Matthew Conners, a bold, beneficial, fireman," Bobby was about to continue when Dean spoke...

"Look at the bottom of the page."

And Bobby did, he only saw a picture, nothing that important. just another tragedy.

"Okay, the picture, I see."

"Well, look closer." Dean added in.

"Well, I don't see..." Bobby stopped when he picked up something in the photo... "Wait a minute. That' Sam?"

Dean nodded while he threw his jacket in the trunk and slammed the trunk door... "Are we going?"

"Where?" Bobby asked. while Dean turned to face him..

"This 'Matthew Conners,' had a wife." Dean submitted.  
"And, she was there, she saw the picture. she's the only one that got out alive."

"And you think she knows where he is?"

"Look Bobby, we're going to look for her, ask some questions, and maybe she'll know something."

"Well, it's been months boy! how do you think she'll know just another face in the crowd?!"

"Bobby, he's my brother, And i'm going to do everything I can to bring him back.  
So unless you've got some better place to go then I suggest we're gonna talk to this chic!"

Bobby sighed. "I know boy,.. Do you know where she lives?"

"Hell yeah I do, I asked, 1447 field-way drive. no-other neighbors around, somethings gotta be up."

"And.. name?" Bobby added

"Yep, it says Brooke Conners."

"Alright, no argument there. let's hit the road."

* * *

"I, better go." Sam says kindly

"Umm, you don't hav't to." the young woman pauses

"Wow, that was.. weird." she chuckles

Sam laughs. "Yeah, well. I."

"Yeah yeah,"

"I'll see you later?"

"definitely. where are you staying?"

Sam stops at the front door and looks down at his hands and finally says. "about an hour from here, but I'm staying at a motel not far from here."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later than?"

"Yeah, I'll probably be back anyway."

"Right, I know." Brooke opens the door for the man.  
''Bye." she smiles

"Bye."

* * *

Next chapter WILL have Dean and our favorite uncle Bobby, meeting Brooke but what will happen? will Dean find Sam?

Reveiws are welcomed!=)


	2. 2: The Stranger In the Shadows

_"Yeah, I'll probably be back anyway."_

_"Right, I know," Brooke opens the door for the man  
"Bye.' She smiles._

_"Bye."_

* * *

"Okay Bobby, here we are." Dean shifts while parking.

"Alright.'' Bobby amides 'You ready?"

Dean gives a nod to Bobby signaling ''lets Go." and they get out of the car.

Bobby and The eldest Winchester knock on the door of a pleasant house.

"Hello?" Dean asks.

On the other side of the door, Brooke is running to the door with an excited smile upon her face, she waits a minute before opening the door.

"Maybe you've got the wrong place Dean." Bobby says just before the door opens.

Brooke's smile leaves into a confused look..

"Yes?" She replies weakly while the two men give each-other disconcert looks.

"Miss Conners?" Dean quickens while watching the young female nod.

"I'm Dean and this is Bobby, we would like to ask you a few questions."

"What for?" Brooke closes the door more.

"Ahem," Dean stops.

"It's about missing person, It's really important." Bobby takes over

Brooke takes a step back. "A missing person?"

"Yes ma'am." Dean says.

"Who?"

Normally Dean would ask to come in, but clearly she wouldn't allow them to.

"I have a picture, if you have time." The eldest Winchester digs inside his pockets to find the article.

"This, have you seen him?" Dean asks again while giving Brooke the article.

The young woman is left speechless when she holds the photo in her hand.

"Ma'am, have you seen this person?" Bobby asks while she holds her palm to her mouth.

"Who are you?" she finally speaks backing away from them.

"Ma'am we're just trying to find this person."

Brooke splashes _holy_ water in their faces.

Dean was the first to speak.. "Well, you know demons, that's.. that's good, actually."

"What did you just say?" She still questions.

"We're not demons! or any-other monster okay?"

"Then what do you want with Sam?!"

Leaving Dean and Bobby speechless and looking with a-hundred different emotions across their faces.

"What?" Bobby steps in.

"Y' you know Sam?"

* * *

''I said I want the information!" The stranger pushes Sam against the wall with his mind.

"I-I know sir, I'm getting it-I..." Sam is incised off by his hands around his neck.

"No, I gave you orders! it's been a day Sammy, tick-tick!" the stranger continues..

"Y' yes sir!"

"Your not going to let me down are you Sam?"

"N' no sir!" Sam is still struggling for air.

"Then tell me, have you gotten any information at all?"

"I-she, she knows something, I know she does. she acts strange and she.."

"Don't give me that! I know she knows something and I want to find out!"

"I-I know sir, and I'm heading on it."

"Well, you better move faster boy!"

y'-yes sir." Sam agrees.

The stranger releases his grip for a while, then it all went black.

* * *

Dean and Bobby are sitting in the Living Room listening to Brooke.

"You two are hunters." Brooke says submissively while the two look at her confused.  
"So, what's this got to do with him?"

"Where is he?" Dean cuts straight to the question.

" I don't know, You said he's missing, did something happen during his hunt?"

"I'm sorry, his hunt?" Dean continues.

"Yes. he didn't tell me much about it, other than the fact it had something to do with a demon."

"Well where is he?"

''When is the last time you saw him?" Bobby asks nicely.

Brooke looks confused and she bites her lip.

''Yesterday, around 4:20. He said he'd come back today, or at least, sometime soon."

''How do you know him?"

''He came to my house yesterday asking about the demon ambush that happened about _4_ months ago.  
I can't put my finger on it but there's something different about him, something I haven't seen since Matthew died."

"Matthew Conners? Your husband?" Dean asks waiting for Brooke to find her words.

"Yes, was. anyway."  
''We talked for about half an-hour about it and then he left saying he'd be back _soon."_

_ "A_ny specific soon?" Dean asks more aggressive and inpatient while his uncle nudges him on the shoulder.

''Do you have anymore information about where he went?" Bobby takes over.

"No. that's all." Brooke sets-off the sentence. why are you looking for him anyway?"

"He's my brother, I-we, haven't seen him in about 2 to 4 months."

"Oh, well, We haven't actually known each-other for a while but that's all he told me."

"Alright than." Bobby and Dean get up from their seats and start writing down numbers.

"Here's my number, call me if you hear or see him again okay?"

Brooke looks down at the number written on a piece of paper.

"Okay, I will."

And the two men walk out the door...

* * *

_Sam _awakes in a hotel room...

"Okay, back to the house." he says beginning to stand up.

It is hard to stand up through all the scars, bruises and retrenchment. pain has been all Sam has had for the past 4 months,  
He has lived with it for what it seemed like eternity, he's beginning not to feel a thing. forgetting about his brother was hard,  
but that _thing_ made him move past that, And start a new life, A _darker_ one.

about 8 minutes after leaving, Sam waits a moment before knocking on the door of a very familiar, exquisite house.

just 5 seconds after knocking a young, blonde woman with blur-green eyes looked at him with excitement,worry and thankfulness  
before she comes and gives him a hug.

"Sam." she says faithfully, pulling back from the arms of Sams.

''I thought you were gone."

"No?" Sam says confused 'I'm right here, came back like I said yesterday."

"But, these two men came by and asked about you, said you were missing."

"What two men?"

"They said their names were Dean and Bobby, Dean said he was.. your brother."

"What!" Sam fades.

"Y-yeah, is something wrong? they left about an hour ago."

"To where? Are they coming back?" Sam asks, his heart-beat going faster now.

"No. I don't think so, at least not in till I call them. Come inside."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Dean and Bobby just stopped by a burned building where Bobby last saw Sam.

Alright, so this is the burned abandoned building you were talking about huh?" Dean says thrifty.

"Yep, just Dandy it'n it." Bobby replies. but all he got back was a smirk.

"Okay, so, I got the guns, E.M.F, rock salt, holy water, our uh, holy demon knife, Dean adds. You name it, we're ready."

"If you say so mister Big Guns." Bobby replies with a grin.

"Ready?" The eldest Winchester speaks.

'As always."

~ ~ ~ ~.~

'Dean, it doesn't look like any-thing or any-one has been here in months." Bobby says swiftly while checking the place out.

"We just got here Bobby."

It went quiet for a bit, while Bobby and Dean searched the abandoned building.

''Hey Bobby, Look at this." Dean finally states.

The two men are looking at an old, tarnished, door, probably leading to the basement.

The eldest Winchester reaches for the doorknob.

"It's locked" He says while stepping back Reaching for his knife. it took a few tries but fair enough, he did it. ''Got it.'' he continues.

They head downstairs...

"Oh my God." Bobby says.

"Bobby, lets keep going." Dean says refusing to believe this is what they did to Sam.

They are looking at an eerie, torturous basement with bloody walls, floors and hell, even the ceiling!

"Dean, this blood looks fresh." Bobby pointed out swiping his finger across one of the blades probably used as a weapon.

The eldest Winchester's heart skips. ''Bobby, I found something."

Bobby walks over to where Dean was standing, next to the weapon table, and stops right next to him.

"A picture?" he asks.

The eldest Winchester turns around furious... "Yeah, Of ''Miss Conners."

* * *

"So, is he your brother?" Brooke asks in a soothing tone watching Sam as he walks into the living room.

Sam replies. "No. well, Yes, but we don't talk anymore."

"Why not? I mean they must have a reason to think your missing."

Sam finally makes eye contact with her as he turns around almost lividly.

"We split up, a while ago."

"Why? He's your family."

Sam almost seems offended my that term.

"Once upon a time, Dean and I... Had a fight, and then I decided I wanted to hunt solo for a while and I haven't talked to him since."

"Oh, I'm sorry, But. What about Bobby?"

The youngest Winchester pauses.

"Bobby's my uncle, him and Dean are the only things I have left of family, I didn't want to bring him into this."

"Into what? Hunting? I'm pretty sure they've got that covered.''

"No, I didn't want him to come into this.. _darkness,_ that I've started."

"What do you mean.. Darkness?" Brooke asks.

''Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Brooke comes to put a hand on his shoulder.

Sam pushes away at the touch.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" The blonde-haired girl steps back.

"You know what?"

Sam was about to continue when the _stranger's_ words whispered into his ear  
"_Get her to like you Sam. Be her friend, the when she least expects it, knock her out, get the information, if she doesn't co-operate, kill her._

Sam thinks twice... _"I_'m sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that... I'm just so pissed off now."

Sam's voice was remorseful, that was understandable to Brooke, When he was just about to head out the door she spoke.

"It's okay Sam, You can stay a while if you want. to, sort things through."

Then Sam's grip loosened around the door-nob as he sighs

"Look, Brooke, I just need some time to sort things through and..." Sam is cut off by the ringing of a phone.

Brooke looked at Sam in concern before heading towards the phone and gently pressing it against her ear.

"Hello?" She asks to the no-caller I.D

"Yes, Miss Conners, this is Dean, I met you earlier today, I've got something to ask you."

"Dean." She states while looking over at Sam who seems kind of scared.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"It'll probably be better if I come over to your house."

"Um, It's not a good time now."

"Why not?" The eldest Winchester doesn't seem too surprised.

"You just got me at the wrong moment."

"Please, Brooke, It's important. We think we've got a lead on Sam."

"You do? well, that's great."

"Is there someone with you now?" Dean exclaims.

Brooke just looks at Sam who has the same reaction on his face as before.

"No, no-ones here now, it's just, I need to do some house-cleaning today and.."

"Yeah, that's fine with us, don't worry, we'll be quick. I'll be there in 10 minutes."  
And Dean hangs-up rudely, without any question needed.

Brooke waits a while before putting the phone back on the counter.

"That was your brother." She says.

"I tried to tell him to turn around,"

"What do you mean? what did he say?"

"He told me he had a lead on where you were, and that it would probably be better if he-they stopped by my house to tell me."  
she puts her hands on her hips

"How long till they arrive?" Sam says.

"About 10-minutes."  
"Sam, why don't you stay and talk with them, tell them-let them know that your okay..."

"No, that's not going to happen."

"And why not?"

"Because they, don't need to know anything."

Sam lets out a malevolent grin before walking out the door.

* * *

Like it so far? THANKS ALOT FOR REVEIWING! I went from 500 words to 2,029 words in a few hours! hope you like it! not over yet!


	3. The Un-forgiving Truth

_''About 10 minutes."  
'Sam, why don't you stay and talk with them, tell them-let them know that your okay."_

_''No, that's not going to happen."_

_''And why not?"_

_''Because they, don't need to know anything."  
Sam lets out a malevolent grin before walking out the door._

* * *

_ Dean and Bobby just arrived at ''Miss Conners" house furiously._

''Miss Conners, open up." The eldest Winchester knocks strictly.

After a few seconds Brooke opens the door despondently.

''You needed to ask me something?" She asks.

''That's right,''

''Would you like to come in?" she continues.

''Where's Sam?!''

''What?"

"You hard me woman, where is he?"

''I, I don't know where he is."

''Enough with the crap, I want to know where you've taken my brother now!"  
Dean starts taking the picture they found out of his pocket."

''What are you..?"

"This! I found this, in a burned, abandoned building along with some tools used for torture! and by the looks of it, its recent so speak up!"

''Where did you get that?"

''I just told you!"

''I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know where he_ went, I _would never hurt anybody."

_ The eldest Winchester was about to make a sassy comeback when the Bobby spoke._

_'_'Wait, you said went, have you seen him?"

''Yes." she cry. 'He was here not 10 minutes ago."

"Where is he now?!" Dean steps into the conversation.

"The last words he said was that you don't need to know anything."

The eldest Winchester shares looks with the older man.

"Why would he say that?" he continues.

"I don't know, but I can continue what we were talking about before you came here if you come inside, it looks like it's about to rain.

Dean and Bobby nod to each-other while cautiously entering the young woman's living-room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~.`~

Sam is back at his no-tell-motel gathering his _things_ in his brown duffel that is laid on the bed .  
A familiar, eerie voice came from behind him.

"Hello Sam." He says softly.

''I see you are doing well with this task I gave you."

''Sir-I'm." Sam spoke.

''It's not _too_ hard for you is it Sammy boy?"

''No sir." the voice changes in him completely.

''Good. how's she been?" the stranger asks.

''I'm sorry?"

''Brooke. How is she?"

'She's fine sir, She's tough to get through to but she's fine."

''That's good, for now."  
"I have a change in plans. I don't want it in a few days, I want you to do it now."

"Now?" The youngest Winchester asks.

"Yes, I don't want it in a few days, I don't want it in 10 hours, I want it today, you're getting on my nerves and I do believe you've forgotten that I can easily snap your little neck and wait for you to come back so I can do it again.

''I'll get right on it sir. but what about Dean and Bobby? they are at the house at this second, I don't know when they'll leave."

"Ah, Dean Winchester, One of my favorite dolls to play with."

''So what should I do sir?" Sam asks again to the strange man.

"Wait in till mid-night, go to her house and make up a story, make her believe you and she'll take you in. then you can go ahead with your handy-work."

Sam doesn't say anything, just nods.

"You truly are and will always be, my favorite Sam, keep up the good work.''  
The strange man leaves without another word.

''Before you stop by at mid-night, go by her house a little earlier, around 6:00, I have a plan, to make the story more believable."

''What?"

'And no questions asked, understood?"  
''Yes sir." Sam replies.

And The _Stranger smiles._

* * *

''He came in my house about an hour after you two left."

''We should of stayed longer." Bobby says while she paused.

"He told me he was never missing., that he was fine."

''And then his complete appearance changed when I mentioned you."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"He started getting.. mad, and then told me the story when you two split up."

''He did?'' Dean continues. "what did he say?''

"You should know. you had a fight that made him leave and he never saw you again."

That made The eldest Winchester's heart-break. Bobby noticed, and stepped in the conversation.

''What else did he say?"

''He said he didn't want to bring you into this... _darkness_ that he started? I didn't really understand that."  
"I tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he pushed away, like it hurt him or something, I can tell he was about to cuss me out or something but he stopped and apologised instep. then the phone rang."

"That was us, when the phone rang right?"

Brooke just nodded.

''He looked at me, once he realized it was you, almost in a frightening look."

''Why would he be frightened?" Dean questions once again.

''I don't know, but by the time you hung-up, all he did was ask when you'll be here. And I asked him to stay, and talk with you for a while, he refused and then left. That was it."

''That was it, you mean he left?" Dean continues to question only getting a nod back.

''What bout the picture, of you, that we found?" Bobby finally solicits waiting for Brooke to find her words.

''It used to belong to my husband, he used to keep it in his wallet with him wherever he went.

''Yeah, why was it in a basement? full with fresh-blooded knives?!"

''Anything else?" Bobby says softly again.

''Well, when he said that You didn't need to know he sounded, strange.."

''How strange?" He continues.

"As in, when he said that he didn't want to bring you in to the _darkness_ strange.. and then he walked away."

''Thanks for the truth Brooke." Dean says getting up from his seat. 'Not that I believe you but it'll do."

''What he means is to say thanks and if we find him we'll let you know."  
'Are you going to call us if you see him?'

''Yeah." she sighs. 'I will."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_ Around 6:00..._

_ Brooke's making microwave-dinner for herself when she heard the door goes to answer it._

''Hello?"_ she says, nobody was there..._

_ She goes to grab her gun and salt. with her holy water in-reach._

_ "_Who's there?"_ she asks._

_ After a while she closes the door and goes into the kitchen for her dinner, someone was there, staring at her.  
She points the gun in his direction._

''Who are you?" _She asks louder and with more confidence this time._

_ He finally looks up to her.._

''You."_ Brooke states backing away._

_ He was just about to attack when the door shot open. with a familiar face coming through holding a gun._

_"Sam!" Brooke yells._

_ The stranger attacks Sam sending him flying towards the wall while Brooke runs towards him, but the stranger stops her._

''Let him go." She says.

_ instead of letting him go he uses his mind to pick Sam up and pin him to the wall.  
While he walks near._

''Let. him go."_ She says again, more demanding this time._

_ And she shoots The Stranger in the back, surely it would kill an ordinary person, obviously, this was not any ordinary person._

_ That immediately got his attention and he releases his grip on Sam causing him to hit the floor while walking towards Brooke_

_ Sam runs toward this stranger and stabs him in the back and down his spinal-cord..._

_ When Sam releases, the knife is still in his back, he gets up grabs the knife and pulls it out.  
He turns towards Sam and throws him out the window and he goes after, leaving Brooke alone for a while..._

_"_Sam."_ she runs out the door, but nothing was in-sight, just broken glass and blood on the ground. Sam was nowhere to be found..._

_ She has no-other option to turn to so she calls Dean and Bobby, hoping they'd pick up.  
The phone rang and rand in till a familiar voice came to the phone, immediately knowing who it was._

_''Brooke?" Dean said across the phone line._

_ "I need your help, I'm at my house, Sam appeared and then he took him you need to find him, you need to bring him back." Brooke says almost crying._

_''Slow down, we're on our way."_

_ ~ ~ ~ ~ .~_

_ Dean and Bobby arrived shortly by speeding up not caring for any policemen._

''Miss Conners!" Dean yells while running over to her sitting down on her doorstep.

''Where's Sam?"

''I-I don't know, it took him."

''What took him?" Bobby cuts in.

''The demon. It came to my house and attacked me, then Sam appeared and it threw him through the window and took him off into the woods."

"Witch way?" Dean asks while looking around for any sign of struggle.

''I-I don't know, I didn't see him drag him off, I just saw him fly through a window and then he was gone."

''Damn." Dean continues.

''I'm going to look for him." Dean states.

''Where? if it was a demon then it could have easily zapped him anywhere!" Bobby tried to reason.

It was true, Demons do that, Dean thought, he hates it when they do that. it makes things so damn complicated!

''Then we're going to the abandoned what-cha-ma call it!"

Bobby sighs, through understanding of reason, ''Miss Conners?" he says.

''No,no. don't worry about me, go find Sam."

And they did, at that tone, both the men raced to the Impalla and drove in the rain, Dean didn't care for rain, not at all. But if it  
Meant saving his brother, he'd do anything.

* * *

Whatcha say? it's short, I know but wow! alot of back and forths to write! thanks for reveiwing and more to everyone! this has been a very-very good SATURDAY! HAPPY WEEKEND EVERYONE!


	4. 4: The One that Got Away

_Bobby sighs through understanding of reason. ''Miss Conners?" he said._

_''No,know don't worry about me. Go find Sam."_

_And they did, at the tone, both the men ran into the impalla and drove in the rain, Dean didn't care for rain, not at all.  
But if it meant saving his brother, he'd do anything._

* * *

''Well done Sammy, I had no-idea you were such a great actor."

Sam didn't say anything, just sat there holding his injured shoulder from being thrown out the window.

''Something wrong?" he asks still waiting for a response.

Sam, finally speaking, let out a sigh of annoyance. ''Well, what time is it?" Sam asks proudly.

''Hah." The strange man in the shadows chuckles. ''Glad you asked Sammy."

* * *

Bobby and Dean arrive at the abandoned factory within minutes of rushing through the rain.

Dean was the first to go through the old, crooked door with Bobby right behind him. they creep forward listening for anything that could walk or crawl.

Bobby took straight down the eerie hall this time, and Dean went focused towards the right.

as Dean headed down the familiar, ghostly floors. He thought he sensed a presence. ''Ghost?" he thought to himself. hopefully that was the cause.

Bobby's attention centered on a broken window that wasn't there before. it had burn marks, almost like someone had try to light the place on fire, and blood stains that seemed to appear fresh. ''I sure hope this isn't what it looks like.'' the cautious hunter carefully crept around a dark corner...  
A strange, husky figure almost seemed burned to the floor, witch wasn't there before, and...

''Drag marks." he said just loud enough where he could hear... ''Someone was definitely here..."

The elder Hunter mad his way down the loamy hall towards the basement door which Dean was just approaching. he was being as quiet as a person could be. and the eldest Winchester still acknowledge his presence

"Bobby." The eldest Winchester stated while glancing at his uncles face.. the door was wide open.

that immediately got the men on hunter-mode, they each had weapons at hand, Bobby, holding a .45 and knife under hand, and Dean, holding the demon killing knife with his gun closely attached to his belt. and they head down the stairs.

They each are both cautious, checking every single step they would take, and ready for anything that might be ahead.

"Dean, to your left." Bobby suggested while heading down the tortuous stairs.

Dean was not even sure if he wanted to look, scared to what he would find, he did anyway.

"Whats that?" Dean asks Bobby while finally reaching to the bottom of the un-friendly stair-well.

"It wasnt there before." he replies nodding, gun at hand. watching Dean edge closer to the desk where lay before a mound of weapons.. now gone...

"Oh my God." It sounded almost like A cry, when The eldest Winchester said it.

"You okay?" A familiar voice calls from behind him taking a few inching steps closer.

When the younger man didn't respond, Bobby walked closer to where he was standing.

"Dean? Are you okay?" That's when the older man noticed what he was holding, he saw a frequenter Trinket shimmering in both his hands.

"Sam." He finally says in a faint Whisper.

* * *

it was about an hour after the men left when Brooke heard the phone ring.

It only rang once when she responded. "Hello?" "Dean?"

Nobody answered, her thoughts changed. "Bobby, Sam? Are you hurt?"

The phone hung up, leaving her, once again, with her thoughts.

A Million questions and urges in her head, she decided with one. "Stay here."

"Plan first, preposterous ideas after." She said loud enough to hear from upstairs.

Matthew, her husband, used to tell her that, she already learned that lesson, she failed with Matthew, she can't fail Sam. She needs to help anyway she can, without her, or anyone else getting hurt.

"Stay here." She says once again coming out as a relieving sigh.

* * *

''We better go," Bobby places a hand on the eldest Winchester's shoulder. ''Doesn't look like he's here anymore."

''This is a sign Bobby. Sam was here, he's trying to tell us something" Dean persuaded while putting on the trinket and turning around.

''I believe you there, that's why we need to get a move on.''

''To where?"

''Back at Brooke's. it's out best option.''

''Let's scope the rest of the place out first." His fingers now swirling at the necklace.

The two men nod and continue to check the basement for any other signs or clues that could point out where they would go next.  
When they found none, They both headed upstairs in till they heard a small, chain-wrangling noise.

There was someone there, standing in the middle of the old, bloody floor,

''Where's Sam!" Dean stands down aiming his gun at the Man,

He doesn't even flinch.

''Stand down!" he continues again, now meeting the still man's eyes... ''_Black._'' All he saw was black.

''Your the one who took Sam, aren't you...?" Bobby jumps in.

''That I am, Singer."

That caught The two men's attention, gripping their weapons tightly, they began to calm down. ''Show no fear." That's what his dad always told him while growing up, besides, ''Take care of Sammy.''of corse, John trained them well. Told them how to never back down, and when to stand up... If only he was here now, if only Sam was here now. If only he could have a family again.. if one thing he's learned, ''People change." especially after hell.

''What have you done with him?" Dean asks in a deliberate tone.

''Let's just say, he's going to pay someone a visit.''he paused, Waiting for a response, when there wasn't any he continued. ''Sam's fine.'' The man says..., he has a mind of his own free will, I let him go, he could easily just walk away and never come back. but instead, he gets the job done, and comes back to chains all over again.''

''I said, 'Where is he?!"'

''Not so friendly now are you? I'm just trying to make small talk."

''Yeah, well you can put your 'small talk of yours right up your ass, now tell me where my brother is!"

The strange man with the pale, sad face stopped. giving the eldest Winchester a grin before speaking again.

''You know, You should let him go." he speaks.

''And why would we do that?" Bobby finally cuts in seeing Deans pale, turbulent face.

''Because he's too big of a weakness for you." He replies. 'Besides, he's probably too far gone even is you manage to take him from my grasp, why do you think he's been avoiding you in the first place?"

Dean pulled the trigger of his .45 aiming right into the mans heart.

''Oh, sorry, Did I hit a sensitive bone,Dean?"

''You shut your mouth."

''Fine. I guess I don't really need words to stop you anyway do I?"

The strange man approaches two feet more casting his arm to his Left side, sending the older man flying to his right.

''Bobby!" Dean yells running towards the fallen man.

The last thing he saw was blood seeping down his uncles head before falling into the darkness...

* * *

Dean awoke dizzy and light-headed. ''Sam?" He says in a faint whisper trying to recount what had happened. ''Bobby?" he asks trying to put the pieces in order.

he heard a familiar grumbling sound come from the far edgy corner just out of reach.

'Bobby?" Dean focused, trying ,but not succeeding. he closed his eyes once more to try to clear his vision.  
''Where the hell am I?'''' what happened?" ''Wheres Bobby?'' ''Wheres... Sam."

That made Dean clench up and open his blue tired eyes. ''Sammy?" he asks worriedly.

The grumbling noise continued as he looked up to his right.

''Bobby." it came out.

''Dean? what happened?" he finally hears the words... it must have hit himself harder than he did Bobby.

''That black-eyed bitch that's what happened! we under-estimate it!" he says while unraveling the ropes once attached to his wrists.

The older hunter sighed as his memory seemed to come back slowly, remembering all the sorrow and hatred that had been dealt through all these months. Even when Dean had died, Sam still took care of him. he even got Bobby into burying him instead of burning his corps.  
By the time They had buried him, the last words he remembers that Sam said to him was.. ''It's Sam. Sammy's gone." before he walked away and never came back. he never even called him to tell him everything's okay, he's still breathing and he's not hurt. he was just... gone. the only place he still caught glimpses on him were on the news, the only way he could tell was from the shimmering trinket he wears around his neck, nothing in the world can replace that memorable necklace that shared a so-strong connection between them, nothing seemed to break them apart.

he was pulled away from his thoughts by the eldest Winchesters wobbly footsteps. ''We need to get out of here and find Sam." he finally says.

''He left you that necklace for a reason, your right."

''I know, we need to...'' he stopped.

''It's gone." he says while searching around his neck.

''The amulet? he took it?" Dean nodded at the question Bobby had submitted.

''Okay." he sighs again. ''Get me untied will ya?"

The eldest Winchester crouches slowly down to the ties uncle and starts to untie his hands.

* * *

''Here you go Sammy." The stranger throws something in his direction.

''Where'd you get this?" Sam replies scared.

''I got it off your brother's neck, do you know how he got it?"

Sam remained silent while looking at the trinket held in both his palms.

''Well? not gonna answer me?" he asks in a boisterous tone.

''I-I left it at the basement." he says not making eye contact with the man in front of him.

''Why? I told you not to make any contact with him, nor leave any 'hints'.

Agai_n_. Sam didn't respond, just looking down at the warm trinket and a smile crossed his face that he hasn't had in a long time.

The stranger grew angry with the youngest Winchesters disobedience and stormed closer grabbing Sam by the injured shoulder and shoving him against the nearby wall.

''You see this Sam?" he says while lifting up the taken necklace.  
''This. Is worthless, it is just another dirty trinket that deserves to go in the trash, I don't get why you kept it all this time. do you?"

''Your wrong" Sam managed to talk through fiery breath the monster was forcing upon him.

''Am I?" He says while pinning Sam to the ground by an invisible force.

''What about now?" he heard Sam scream and gasp for air.

''It's felt like years to you, Sam, you gave up fighting a long time ago, remember?" he waved down his hand allowing air for the youngest sibling.

''Y-yes." he finally breathes.

''Yes? I think so too." he agrees fiercely, taking steps closer to the hurt, dizzy man.

he grabs Sam by the shirt and forces him up on his feet, he grabs the necklace and throws it across the room. And at that he left, without another word.

Sam, not knowing why he was so attracted to the necklace, forced himself on wobbly legs.. but failed, and it collapsed beneath him with a loud thud.

He tried to rise into a siting place and succeeded, but hurt excruciating in the process. He started coughing, and coughing, and fell back down on his back. While trying to cover his mouth with his palm. the coughing stopped, _blood_. there was blood. that sick, sick... he stopped himself of the thought... he tried inching towards the trinket that he took care of and valued for what seemed like eternity, he stopped halfway across the room, catching a breath. then began again. he finally reached tiredly down to the necklace with his bloodied hand, and carefully and slowly, put it around his neck, before fading into darkness and his body went lax...

* * *

~~Sorry it took me sooooo long to update this! I went on a little trip down to Kentucky! so hope you like it!  
And I know I've said it already but... REVEIW!:)


	5. 5: Hurt Souls and Lost Bonds

_Hey guys! this chapter is gonna have flashbacks! hooray!  
but don't think this in anywhere close to over!  
I really appreciate the reviews I have gotten from everyone! especially from Sarah, _

_Thanks to you Sarah, I went to bed with a smile on my face:) thanks!  
This is for everyone else too!_

* * *

_He tried to rise in a sitting place and succeeded, but hurt excruciating in the process. He stated coughing, and coughing... And fell down on his back.  
While trying to cover his mouth with his palm, The coughing stopped. Blood, there was blood. That sick, sick,  
He stopped himself at the thought... He tried inching towards the trinket that he took care of and valued for what seemed like eternity,  
But he stopped halfway across the room, Catching a breath, Then began again._

_He finally reached down to the necklace with his bloodied hand and carefully, and slowly, put it around his neck before fading into the darkness and his body went lax._

* * *

**9:20, 3 hours since the accident.**

''Alright, we need to get out of here.'' The eldest Winchester speaks, slowly approaching the black, basement stairs.

''Yeah.'' The uncle replies standing and circling for any weapons that could be around the place.. of corse not.  
''I know. He was trying to prevent us from doing, or finding out something.''

Dean went quiet for a moment, lost in thought, unaware of the older mans close appearance. Untill a comforting hand reached for his shoulder and spoke. Don't worry, we're going to find Sam.''

he turns slightly to the older hunter.. ''Yeah.'' he sighs. 'Yeah. I know that Bobby, I know. It's just... I don't know, What he-it said back there...I...''

Bobby cut him off.. ''He's a demon, Dean, Demons lie, I'm sure Sam will be okay once we find him.''

Dean pulled away from the older hunters comforting hand, Then there was silence, neither of them spoke for minutes, what they have been through.. They can't give up, not in till they find Sam... Not in till they find his baby brother. God knows what that..monster... did to him.. 'I just hope he's okay' It has been a while, 4 Months to become more certain. And he didn't even know if his brother will ever be Sammy again.. if he will ever be.. ''The same.'' none of that mattered, the only thing that mattered, was finding Sam, and praying to whatever God was out there that he will be okay, or if not, that it will heal in time.

* * *

5 minutes later The two hunters approached the Impala...

Checking his surroundings... ''What time is it Bobby?" Dean asks stately.

The older hunter checks his watch, which was surprisingly still attached to his wrist... '9:30.'' He says and begins to do the same as the younger Winchester, checking the dirt, Carefully keeping watch for anything, or any trail as to where the demon might of left... nothing...

He watches Dean nod, and surprized by how well he could hide his emotions, every time Sam or someone he cared about got injured or captured or.. even died, he always put that big-brother mask on his face, He really was an expert at making everybody feel better.. even though to most people in those kind of situations.. they would find it impossible.

The place was archaic, wet because of the earlier rain, now just turned to sprinkles, It was like any other inhibited building you would come across.  
It's scorched, high-peaked, dusty, blackened, disclosed.. It's slanted on one side of the roof, windows broken as well as the doors. No wonder nobody came back.  
The back of the building,torched, definitely worse than the rest of the place, probably where the fire had started in the first place.  
There was only one story now, not many places to search through, I'm still surprised it is still standing, at least... half of it anyway..  
Bobby was right, it was somehow out in the middle of nowhere, it looked creepy enough even I would consider it haunted, well... by a ghost anyway, who knows what that demon did to this place. ''Why did the demon choose this place?" Not the brightest thing to do, anybody would guess a missing person would be here, well, hunters anyway.. guess we can only wait and see how this thing goes along, and then maybe we can kill the bitch and move on with our hunter-happy life..  
yeah, that'll be the day...

'' We going'?" Bobby asks, now finishing his search that he has had no success on.

The younger man turns to face his uncle. ''Yeah, we're going.'' he turns back, reaching a hand out to the door of the 67' impalla before opening the door and climbing in, taking the driver's side... Of corse... and starts the ignition.

Bobby bends down towards the drivers-side window. 'You alright?" he asks, not sure he's get a truthful response.

''Yeah, I'm good."

He steps back, and like his instincts told him, not a truthful response.

a couple of minutes later the Impala drifted on the slippery road once more.

* * *

Sam awoke with a loud bang. astonished as he was, he didn't know if it was in his head or if it was actually there. confused, he started to arise on wobbly legs, shaking, from the cold that suddenly hit him,like, jumping into an icy river... in Alaska. Yeah, that was it.

''Hey, Sam.'' A steady, almost excited voice from behind him said.

He automatically knew who it was, but he felt somewhat...different... like, he didn't... _belong_.  
''where did he belong?" 'how did he even end up _here?"_ ''where was_ here?"_ he snapped back .

''Sammy, hello? I'm waiting here.."

'What? Oh, sorry." Sam responds, not really meaning it that much.  
'I just have a lot on my mind is all.''

The strange man gave an angry shrug. 'Thinking about what, exactly?"

''Um.. I don't know sir, I just, am a little confused s'all.''

The other man continues after giving the youngest Winchester a glare. ''You ready?" he asks grinning.

''What?"

''Why, you didn't forget, did you Sam? I do say I am very-very hurt by that...''

Sam showed no response of remembering or understanding of what the strange man was saying.

He finally got annoyed by his ignorance. ''My information from that girl I sent you out to!"

Sam flinched, at the voice sudden raise, then he suddenly remembered why he was here... ''Brooke..''

* * *

_ It was dark, and by the looks of it, rain will soon come my way.  
It has been 7 days, 7 days of restless running from all sorts of monsters that want to rip my head off, and 7 days without...Dean..  
This would be so much more easier.. (and comforting) If I had my brother with me to help me fight this, but no. my brothers gone... Dead, to become exact.. _

_I heard a banging on the motel door, One of the few motel rooms I had... borrowed, I guess you can say,  
I automatically knew who it was... demons... shit, they found me._

_I am an entirely different person, When my brother was here, I would think before acting. Now, I grab my gun and get ready for battle.  
Grabbing my demon-knife, and jacket. I cautiously crept out the door, hoping that just this once I could get lucky and run for it._

_That's all I have done since I left Bobby's, my only family I have left, I can't being him into this mess that I've created, I just couldn't..  
As badly as I want to see him, it's just too risky, far too dangerous even for an experienced hunter like Bobby._

_But I didn't get lucky, and out of no-where two high-level demons appeared in front of my eyes._

_ One, on my right holding a giant death glare at me from feet away.. I just chuckled at the sight. _

_And the other, in front of me, swinging his knife, ready to attack. I had no focus on the demon to my left, as he ran up. trying to distract me from my biggest problem.._

_I flung my arm out and the demon sprinting up to me flew 20 feet back from where it had stood. ''This has never ben so easy.''  
The second demon, now showing emotion of.. fear. came sprinting as well, but again, he had no chance._

_I flung my arm out, but, this time the demon in front of me stopped, and fell to his knees, dropping his weapon and gasping for air__ seconds later his eyes glowed up bright red-orange_

_ and he collapsed to the ground, sensing he was dead, _Sam_ started to walk towards the impala and never turned back._

* * *

_'_Sam flinched, at the sudden voice raise, and then he suddenly remembered why he was here.. ''Brooke.''

''That's correct.'' he claps. ''I thought you forgot, after all, you know how upset I would be if you forgot this special day.''

the youngest Winchester nods fast. ''Yes sir.''

''Good. you're a smart kid, Sam. I like you, I'm sure your perfect for this _job_... trust me...''  
''Oh and get ready, you've got 15 minutes..''

And with that, Sam jumped up, gathered his_ things_ and headed out the door the man in front of him had just left in.

* * *

After almost 10 minutes of silence Dean finally spoke.. ''We're almost there, Bobby.''

The uncle sighed by the 10 minutes of silence. ''Yeah I know, Brooke's?"

The other, younger, man nodded.

''Listen, son. He sighed again. ' I think there's something you...''

He cut him off. ''Bobby, I know, and I'm fine. I swear.''

''What? that's not what I was talking about.'' he watched Dean as he gave a surprised look.

''Look, I think you should know something about Sam.''

''Wh-what do you mean?" the uncle didn't say anything.

''Bobby, what is it? if it's about my brother I wanna know!"

''Two months ago, Sam and I.. met up.''

''You talked to him? I thought you said you never saw but glimpses of him."

''Sam isn't the same person as you saw 4 months ago, Dean.'' he paused waiting for a response, when none came he continues.

''It was a couple of days before the fire..''

* * *

_ Sam is standing at a grocery store,In Alabama. Not buying anything, surprisingly_

_''Thanks.'' Sam said to the grocer standing in the middle of the solitary, un-easy floor._

_ Bobby had just walked past someone he couldn't believe..._

_''Sam?" he says while he faces the man, different from he saw before._

_ his jaw dropped. The younger man looks shocked, almost afraid of who was standing of front of him... he ran out of the store doors._

_ ''Wait.'' The older man says while running after the man. 'Sam.' he managed to hold a gentle grasp of him outside the secluded, out-of the ordinary store._

_''Sam, what's wrong?" he manages to get out. _

_ Just by looking at his face you can see how, tired and roomy he is... By the looks of it, He looks like he hasn't slept in months.  
He had dark circles under his eyes, only noticable from up-close, And being scared? that was definitely not Sam, in less there was clowns involved,  
He looked like he had probably been running for a while, or maybe that was just my imagination.. But he was definitely off, this Sam... I don't get it._

_''Sam, talk to me, what's the matter.'' he still had that same, shocked look he had given him earlier, but more scared than anything else._

_''Please, I need to get back, I'll get punished.''.._

_ That was really, scary especially how he said it, Maybe he didn't remember who he was... hopefully._

_''Sam, get punished by who? What's wrong?"_

_''I-I need to go, please let me go, it hurts.''_

_''What hurts, What's the matter, boy?"_

_ The uncle then looked where he was gently holding him, there was scars up and down him, New ones.. No wonder where they came from.._

_''Son, who did this to you, what happened?"_

_''Please, I'll get punished...'' that made Bobby's heart-break, just by seeing him like this was sad, but this..._

_''Sam, I can help you, Who did this to you?" he waited for a respond._

_''Ornias... Please.''_

_ ''Ornias? who is that?"_

_''D-demon, Bobby, I can't see you, I'll get punished..''_

_ There it was.. ''Punished.'' He is especially shocked by that explanation of his name, but even more shocked by those word.. ''Punished''.. ''Demon.''_

_''Demon.. Sam, what's going on, why would he punish you? I can help.''_

_''N-no, Bobby, you can't help me.. no-one can..''_

_''That's not true, Tell me where he is and we can stop this.''_

_''No, Bobby, I can't..'' Sam's voice breaks even more._

_''Can't what?" he replies._

_''I-I need to go, Please, don't tell anyone you found me.'' he pushed out of the older hunter's grasp and slowly backed away, leaving the other, older man speechless._

_''Wait.'' he says, now chasing him around the corner of the store._

_''The hell?" He says. Sam was gone.. like a ghost, he disappeared, no evidence that he was even here._

* * *

''And then he was gone, I looked for any trail but there was none, I'm telling you, son, that was the most scared I have ever seen him before.. He even scared me.

''You knew what the demon's name was and you didn't even mention it to me?! damn Bobby!"

''I know, I should have told you, I looked up the demon he told me and it doesn't look like he's just any low-class demon we'll run across.''

''You knew all this time, you told me you haven't seen but shadows of him, and you especially didn't say you spoke to him!"

The younger man went quiet for a moment before speaking.. ''Look, I just want to find my brother.''

_''_I know.'' he replied. ''I want to find him too, I don't we're going to get anywhere fighting like this though.''  
almost looked like an eye roll when he looked over to Dean.

''We need to get back to Brooke's.. And see if there's anything we can find, or anything we missed.. He came after her once, he's gonna do it again.''

And the rest of the way was silent.

* * *

Sam was heading out the door, shoulder still bleeding, and chest still hurting from when it felt like he burned him from the inside.. It's going to need stitches..  
Perfect distraction..

He walked up to her door and slowly knocked.. The door flung open and he's met with a shotgun and holy water in front of him.

It was silence for seconds in till she finally realised..

''Sam.'' Brooke started.. speechless.

''I-need your help.. I'm hurt.'' He tried not to grin while saying it..

''Oh my...'' She held her palm to her mouth.. couldn't believe her eyes..

He is holding his shoulder, he looks worn out.. blood is noticeable on his chest, both arms and forehead.. He's pretty badly..  
She looked around for any signs of activity.. nothing.. then she carefully put her arm around his non-hurt shoulder and other around his waist,carefully to cause any more damage, then he already had.

She led him and motioned him to sit down into the livingroom and she ran to get her first aid that she always kept handy.

''Here.'' She carefully laid a cold wash cloth on his forehead, avoiding any cuts. ''What happened.''

''I was going to check on you, Then I saw that demon in your house, I fought and then the next thing I know I'm being thrown out the window..'  
''Next thing I know I'm...'' He's thinking.. ''Waking up in the woods.''

'' You'll need stitches..' Brooke motioned, pointing at his badly cut shoulder.. 'Your forehead looks okay, it will heal in time.''

She wet the dishcloth again and started to cut through his shirt to get a better glimpse of his wound and then started carefully wiping away the shown blood.

He hissed in pain.. ''Sorry.' She apologies.

''You a doctor?" he asks humbly. Making her laugh.

''No. But I know how to stitch..''

Sam smiled, but she could see he was still in pain.

It took 5 stitches to clear things up, then she moved back to his fore-head carefully washing away the little blood that was left.  
They both shared looks as he looked into her eyes and she looked into his.  
Then slowly she leaned in to give him a kiss, short, but worth it. and they both pulled away smiling.

''Your good.'' She says while getting up from the brown, comfortable couch.  
He followed her into the kitchen, just a few steps away, and sat down on the smooth stool positioned straight ahead.

He waited in till she turned around to the refrigerator when he stood up, she looked back. ''Thirsty?"

He sat back down.. ''Yeah, thanks.''

He waited again in till she turned around, again, before grabbing the glass and knocking her unconscious

* * *

Haha I got cha! I know, your mad, haha I think I'm liking this cliffhanger thing, seriously, I think I'm addicted XD  
Don't worry! I've already started on the first half of the next chapter!  
want a glimpse? look on my Profile page and look at the bottom for the new stories and chapters I'm going to post!  
Then look for ''The Other Light (CP.6) :)


	6. 6: Focus on Who You Are

_This is the chapter I already started working on before I even began this story!  
I made a few adjustments... Hope you like it!_

_Oh and by the way, I did a little researching, like the boys, and ''Ornias'' Is meaning ''The harassing demon''  
I figured that would be an acceptable demon to put in this story.. figured I might mention:)_

* * *

_He waited in till she turned around to the refrigerator when he stood up, she looked back, ''Thirsty?"_

_He sat back down...''Yeah, thanks.''_

_He waited in til she turned around, again, before grabbing the glass and knocking her unconscious.._

* * *

_Brooke awoke dizzy and confused..._

''S-Sam?" She asks questionably...  
Then she saw him.. one of the chairs she had around, facing her way, And he was sitting on it.. Watching her.

''Glad your up.'' He says now arising from the backwards chair and moving towards the counter..

Her hands behind her back, on the chair she's attached on, Along with her legs..  
Obviously expertly tied, not being able to move at all, she groaned as another wave of dizziness hit her like a tide.

''Wh-what happend? What's going on?" Now recovering from earlier dizziness

''Well, what's going on... He picks a sharp knife out of a duffel and sits down once more. '' Your going to give me some answers.''

Shocked as she was.. She questioned again.. ''What do you mean? Sam, what's going on?"

She noticed the smile he gave her while she examined the weapon Sam was shining at her face..

''About the demon Ambush, About ''The'' Demon, About what exactly happened the night your husband died.''

Brooke said nothing...

He continued while he pushed the wooden, hard chair out of his way and quickly, Almost in a ghostly movement, Ran up to her.. holding the knife to her throat.

''I want to know everything that happened.'' he smiled as she swallowed.

''Why? Who.. What are you?"

''Well, Everything I've told you is not a lie..'' he decided to lower the knife along her arm.. 'My name is Sam, I don't want to see Dean and Bobby, I'm a hunter, and I want to kick demon ass now and then.. But, that's enough about me, I want to know about you.. And what you've been hiding.''

''I don't know what you're talking about.. Your not a hunter, you're not human.''

He walked away ,from where he was standing, towards the window almost sad like, She could tell...

''I never was really human.. I have always known that.. Always known that I was... Different.''

* * *

_''I told you, I don't know!' Sam yelled at the man in front of him._

_ He was in a familiar place, He didn't know where, But, He was in a room, he would move from place from place  
He's been beaten, tortured for what seems like years.. He's even forgetting about the world around him... After all, he just didn't care anymore..  
On the other hand, Being beaten and tortured was almost pleasing to him.. It reminded him of what Dean is going through.. Of corse, It's much worse.. He expected.  
He keeps trying to get me to forget, but he can't, Forget about Him, he keeps telling me to forget about family.. even my humanity..._

_''Yes, you do, And if I need to do this for the rest of your life I will.. If it means you'll spill.''_

_ ''Then do it, I don't care, Because I told you.. I.. Don't... Know..'''_

_ He can tell he is getting the demon to tip, he's getting very annoyed, and that made him laugh.. ''Demons were so weak..'' most of the time._

_''Right, because, poor little Sammy can't live without his brother and blah,blah, blah..''_

_ ''Don't call me that.'' Sam snapped back.. He hasn't heard that name in months.. No-one can call him that but his brother._

_''Oh.. Sorry, Sammy, I didn't know you actually had a tough button..''_

_ ''Whatever.'' He rolled his eyes.. ''I'm not talking.. No matter what you do.''_

_''Oh.. Very well...'''_

_And Sam's laugh turned to screams..._

_This has been his routine, The damn demon doesn't even leave him alone for more than 5 minutes at a time, after all, Demons don't sleep..  
And apparently, neither do I haven't slept in a long time.. I don't even remember the last time I had ever had a peaceful night's rest, guess that's my luck, huh._

_The torturing stopped for a moment, then he opened his eyes slowly to see what he is going to plan next..  
He opened his eyes to see that the demon, Ornias, has turned his back, and is now facing the wall..._

_After a while the demon spoke..''You do realize our not human, don't you?"_

_ Sam licked his bloody lips and almost sighed, If it didn't hurt too much.. ''Yeah..''_

_''Than you should know this makes it a lot more fun for me..'' Ornias turned around, facing the bloody, torn-up man hanging from the ceiling once more.._

_''I can make you whatever I want, After all, You've already found a power, within you, that you have used on demons..''  
__'Or should I say powers.. And If I do say so myself, You are extremely powerful.. I underestimated you when I saw what you did to my.. minions.. back at the motel.'_

_''Huh, Thanks, I didn't know a demon-bitch like you could be so kind..'' Sam cocked his head, painful, but he didn't show it.._

_''Funny, You've picked up a lot from that annoying brother of yours.. Too bad he wont come back..''_

_''Watch your mouth..'' he snapped again, more fear-some.._

_''You don't like it when I talk about your brother, do you,?" he picked up a death glare._

_''You, however, Are not so kind..'' he used his words as his own._

_ ''You even failed to save your big brother from his death.. Being shredded to pieces by those hell-hounds.. Wow, You Sam, Are such a failure..''_

_''Stop it!'' Sam yelled.. _

_''And you believe you failed him, don't you?" he examined the hung Winchesters bloody, pale face.._

_''Ahh... You do, I can see it in your eyes.._

_''He'll be back, I swear it.'' if only he could believe that.._

_''Uhhuh... Well, Then, I suppose I can let you go soon...'' And then he left the room, leaving the shocked and confused Winchester with his thoughts.. _

* * *

He walked away, from where he was standing, towards the window located towards the left side of the exquisite, modest house, almost sad like.. she could tell...

''I never was really human.. He began.. I have always known that.. Always known that I was... different...'' eyes still focused on what, she doesn't know, through glassy window.

The place she was in was uncomfortable.. He covered the window, intelligently, To where only little specks on light could shimmer through.. And as she looked she could see small rainbows forming on some of the doors and walls.. ''How long have I been out?'  
The way Sam's eye's looked when she looked-pleaded into them..  
It ,just, Is almost if he didn't want to do this.. I know he didn't.. Why would he? What's going on?  
I still had no idea, But I can but only try to get through to him... Somehow.. ''But how?''

''What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked meaningfully. trying to get through, to the lost man...

''Well, It's a long story, Too long to tell.. Right now, I'm not at all worried about me... Let's talk about you? Shall we?"

He began, once more, Walking over to where she was tightly tied to a wooden-loathsome chair.. Sliding the knife to her cheek, just enough to draw a speck of blood..

''W-what do you wanna know?"

* * *

Dean and Bobby _should_ be arriving at Brooke's house in 5 minutes..

''I know Bobby, I'm almost there.''

Bobby keeps rushing The elder Winchester to get there as soon as possible, Of corse, He knows that already..

''Alright, Alright, I wanna get there as soon as you do so hold your horses.. Jeez...''

The older hunter sighed and relaxed for a minute before talking once more.. ''What do you think's going on?" He changed the topic.

Dean knew he was avoiding the main _Topic_ but he played along anyway.. ''What do you mean?"..

''I mean.. What do you think is going' on with Sam?"

''I don't know Bobby, But I'm going to find out.''

''Yeah and then what? I don't think he's going to coexist the same guy you saw 4 months ago, Dean, And what about the demon?  
I bet He won't let him go that easily.. And How do you intend to kill it?"

''One step at a time, Bobby,'' He says faintly while keeping his eyes focused ahead.

''I know, he may not coexist to appear the same, but, That doesn't mean I'm not going to try. I need to try To get him back...  
And I don't care how... I just.. ..Need him back..''  
''And to tell him.. 'It's okay, Sammy. Your safe.'' And.. ''I gotcha, Sammy, Don't worry.'' And that.. '' it's all gonna be alright.. Don't you worry..''  
''You can understand that ,right?

He looked at the older hunter for a second before returning his eyes to the windshield ahead.. Bobby said nothing...

He was about to say something else when somebody, Or some_thing_ appeared straight in front of the road..  
Dean slammed on the braked just in time.. And then the figure disappeared.. ''Great.. Ghost or demon?"

The figure appeared again, This time, revealing the black eyes that he has hidden behind the human..  
They both got out, ready, For _the demon_ to come and try to take them again... ''Stupid demons.. Think they can just pop out when they want." Dean said aloud. And Bobby nodded.. ''Just more time to waste..'' And they shared glances from each other, to the green, grassy fields that lay to the right, And as far as you can see the right go, And they headed out.. With everything they'll need to take down this demon. Weather it was Ornias or some other demon freak taunting them.. They still won't live to see day light, especially for what they did, whatever they did, To his little brother.

''Come and get us you black-eyed bitches!'' Of corse, he yelled.. Now taunting them to come out from where it (or they) is hiding.

''What? You afraid? Your just gonna hide behind those little human meat suits and avoid being seen? Well too bad! Todays not your day of luck buddy!"

Still, no response from anyone-or anything except Bobby nudging his shoulder, signaling for them to go back into the car.. A trick, for them, of corse..  
Dean nodded in agreement and they both headed towards the Impalla before checking their surroundings once more.

And Then out of nowhere a familiar voice from behind of him, And in front of Bobby, Called. ''Hello, Dean.''

The eldest Winchester turned around slowly, carefully and stealthily creeping his hand under his jacket to reach for his holy water that would absolutely come in handy.

''Well, Well, So you appeared after all.'' Dean stalled, now facing the _stranger_..

He didn't look like he had any weapons on him, from where he was standing, But, On the other hand, He was a demon..  
And demons don't need real _weapons_ to cause big damage...

He was wearing a worn-out, button up top with a smooth, black jacket covering it.. He had long, denim jeans with sneakers for shoes.. obviously been worn a while.  
Except for his _eyes_, Even Dean would be fooled by this appearance..

''Have any friends?" The youngest Winchester spoke again, Still, hoping to get the best of this guy..-No.. _thing.._ Get the better of this _thing._

_''A_h, Many, not many you would know, that is..''

''So your Ornias?" This time, the voice came from the other experienced hunter, standing on the opposite side of the car.

The demon immediately changed his view from the younger-to the older hunter to answer the question.. Well, more like a statement than a question.

''That, I am, Singer.. I've heard about you.. From a lot of people.. Mostly some spies I had.. check..up on you..''  
''You, Singer, I have told Sam strictly to stay from.. He told you and you still won't listen.. Thanks to that I had to.. Spruce him up again...''

''What do you mean?" He still asked, keeping his stance..

''Ahh.. It's quite a long, fascinating story, really, I can tell you all about it.. I have time to spare..''

Dean's immediate reaction was ''No.'' He said louder than he actually meant to, He did want to make that clear.. to everyone.. Bobby, and this so-called Ornias.

''No? You.. don't want to know How he ended up in my grasp in the first place? Or what happened in those 4 months that rendered him so different?"

Well, True, They did want to know.. But If he knew anything at all about demons is that they _lie_.. most of the time anyway..  
plus he knew he was stalling, for all we know Sam could be tortured, punished or whatever worse he does and have probably been doing to him in the past months.  
Months... Has he really been _tortured_ and in the hands of this son of a bitch for months? That sick, sick bastard...

''No.'' He said again giving his once again if you come any closer death glare... when His uncle picked in.

''You heard him, He said no.' Sorry, No refunds this time.''

''Alright, If you don't want to know why, That's your choice.'''

The demon turned around and pricked his hands behind his back..  
He can feel the stares burning holes in his back.. He's not scared no, Just, excited.. I guess you can say... Demons have their ways...

''Say.'' He begins to speak.. ''Anybody know what time it is?"

The hunters made no movement, nor, answered his question.

''Fine. You can't even take a spare second to check your watch..''

''Why? Bobby asks. ''You waiting' for someone?"

The stranger smiled before answering smartly.. ''Well, yes.. More like Something..''

The younger man quickly cut in before anybody (or thing) could respond..  
''Its around 10:15 dammit now will you quit crying over it and get on with it? Why. Are. You. Here.?"

''Grouchy much?" he said with raised eyebrows.  
''I, don't like you.. Really, I'm here to tell you something important.''

''Let me think.. No..'' Dean continues to glare.

''Don't you want to know what happened with your brother?"

* * *

_The second day of the second month after Dean went to hell..._

_ ''Will you shut up already?" Sam abruptly says to the tied-demon in front of him.._

_ The room they are both in has but one only window.. Sealed, obviously, Two steel doors.. From where I can tell lead to outside.. And lots of bloody knives and other torturous weapons that now lay on the ,now-also bloody, Steel table.  
The demon doesn't know exactly where he is.. Sam knows for a fact..,  
Well, He is the one who brought him 50 miles from where he had captured him in the first place,  
There are many even's and odds from this demon, He wasn't any low-class demon that are really easy to kill, Actually, all demons are,  
But, his demon had answers.. To what? He didn't know... To why he was even doing this? He didn't care.. He had orders.. And, Orders are orders... That simple. _

_ Sam picked up his previous weapons he used before, Knife and Holy water.. The stuff worked wonders..  
''Okay, I'll tell you!" the demon screamed, finally giving in._

_ Sam had tortured him for what seemed like forever.. From slicing knives through his skin and pouring holy water in them, to whatever else that was possible.  
''How had he even known?'' 'Why would he even care?"  
The demon didn't know, so he refused, Of corse, He would refuse anyway.. But this way, He had a purpose.. At least, somewhat of a purpose._

_''Then spill.'' Sam persuaded angrily.. Who wouldn't be afraid of him? Hell, Even when demon looked at him they're malevolent grins would immediately turn to fear._

_He laughed again.. ''Kid, Or, sorry, Where are my manners, Boy-king...' He started and smiled when Sam's dropped._

_''Hah, do you even know what you're looking for?" Sam didn't answer._

_''Ah. You don't, Do you? Then what makes you think what I say will be the truth?"_

_''It's none of your damn business what I do, Or what I think..''  
''I have this.. I guess since, If you're lying, I know your lying.. And if you're telling the truth... Well, I bet you can put the pieces together..''_

_ The demon gulped at the sentence, though even doing so hurt too, He knew he was powerful, very powerful ,in fact,  
And just knowing that would make everything in him stop.._

_ ''Okay, Your going to kill me anyway, So what does it matter?"_

_ He kicked the demon, knocking the chair backwards.. ''I'll tell you what matters.''he bagan 'What matters in that your going to tell me everything That I want to know, That, Matters. So, yes or no?"_

_''Fine.'' the demon scary looked.. He knew he wasn't going to let him go in the first place, Especially if he just told him one of his new-found powers.._

_ ''Look, 5 years ago, A girl... probably around the age of 17 or 18..''  
''She's a hunter, She's one of the important people in out demonic leader..''_

_Sam cut him off.. ''Who."_

_''His name is Shalbriri, the demon of blindness, If you 'need' to know.'' _

_ ''What about him?"_

_''He is our leader, he tells us who to track down, who to 'possess' and about everything else..''_

_ ''Us? Who else is in on this?" Sam questioned again.._

_''There's an army of us, Sam, A whole bunch..''_

_''Where.'' he continues._

_ ''Everywhere.. It's not smart to stick together all the time.. Plus, that would be way too girly..''_

_ ''Wheres the hotspot, And, What's it for?"_

_ ''There isn't a complete 'hotspot', And, We're in line to see how far the end of the world will go before.. You know.. One way or another..''_

_''Intill Lucifer? Wow, You demons are so stupid..''_

_ ''Wait, how did he know about Lucifer?" The demon thought.. '''How can he know so much?"_

_ ''Because, I picked some things up along the way.. That's how.''_

_ ''Did you just?" the demon started.._

_''Read your mind? Yes, I did, That's how I know if you're lying or not.. And by the way, Your doing pretty good so far.''_

_ ''How?'' ' ''like he would answer that?"_

_ ''How do you think? I don't do stalls around here, you know.''_

_ ''Right, okay, Lucifer.. He is still in hell..''_

_ ''Something I already know, anything I don't?"_

_ ''Umm.. We demons are... Trying to 'get the 'vessels' in shape.. Looks like it's going good so far..''_

_''What do you mean?"_

_ ''You have advanced in your 'powers'.. And all the demons think-know that your going to become a perfect vessel for.. Lucifer.. When he.. get's out.'_

_''How will he get out?''_

_ ''Botis, he's a demon that proclaims the past and future, He didn't tell us how.. But he knows..''_

_ The demon looked down from Sam's stares.. He knows what he's doing, reading his mind, And he knows this meeting is close to 'over.'_

_Sam waits a long, half-minute before speaking.. ''Okay, That's all I need.. for now.''_

_ He starts to unravel the demon of his tight knots that he had attached to hold him down.. ''Go.'' He says, leaving the demon confused.. ''Go.''_

_''Why?" he asks shaking._

_ 'Because I want your 'leader' and all the other demons know what I am capable of doing..'' Now go. Before I change my mind.''_

_ And with that the demon let out a scream and dark, black smoke began to move fast out of its mouth and escaped through the half-cracked window..  
And the man's un-possessed body dropped to the floor... Dead.._

* * *

_''Grouchy much?'' he said with raised eyebrows.  
''I don't like you..Really, I'm here to tell you something important.''_

_''Let me think... No.'' Dean continues to glare._

_ ''Don't you want to know what 'happened' to your brother?" no response came from the two men._

_ ''No? nothing at all as why he won't talk to you, he keeps leaving strange disappearances and.. that kind of nonsense you people are speaking?"_

_''Nothing from you.. idjitt.'' Bobby , obviously, cut in._

_ ''Okay, But I do say, he's not going to like you two just showing up and ruining everything..''_

_''You mean, you ruining everything for you.'' the older hunter continues.._

_ ''No. Everything for Sam.. By this time..'' The demon checks 'his' watch..''About 10:30, He should hopefully almost be almost done with the task I gave him.''_

_ ''What task?" Dean asks this time, before Bobby could.''_

_''Well, Dean, I thought you didn't want to know..'' 'Fine. He's at Brooke's, Your right, not exactly visiting..''_

_ ''What's That supposed to mean?" _

_''He's getting information from her, the hard way..''_

_ ''Right. We'll fall for that.'' Bobby now taking steps closer from where he was standing._

_''If you don't believe me, go ahead. I won't bother..''_

_ ''Fine. We will..'' before Dean could say more the demon was gone... In thin air.. just... ''Damn demons.''_

* * *

_Longest chapter... wow, those are long flashbacks too haha don't you love Bobby?  
Well, like I said I got in done in a day! and hopefully I can make the next chapter tomorrow too.. we'll see.. It is a Saturday tomorrow, after all,  
Like I said before, you can go on my profile page and get a sneak peek!  
and it's Almost to the time where The brothers reunite! in a way nobody would have expected.. ~~Sivadkrista1447~~  
_


	7. 7: Time after Time

_~You know the drill guys!~:)_

_._

* * *

_''He's getting information from her, the hard way.''_

_''Right. We'll fall for that.'' Bobby, now taking steps closer from where he was standing._

_''If you don't believe me.. Go ahead. I won't bother.''_

_''Fine. We will..'' before Dean could say anything else the demon was gone.. In thin air.. just.. ''Damn demons..''_

* * *

''What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked meaningfully , trying to get through, to the lost man.

He began, once more, where she's tied to a wooden, loathsome chair, Sliding the knife through her cheek, Just enough to draw a speck of blood..

''W-What do you wanna know?"

...

''I think you already know that.''

The woman shivered a bit before speaking.. ''Why is it so important to you?"

''Because it is. That's all you need to know.''

The truth is, He didn't actually know And, he didn't actually know why 'Ornias' wanted the information..Or why it is his responsibility to do so..  
But, On the other hand, He didn't really care Why. At least, he thinks he doesn't.

''Are you going to tell me what else happened? Something I don't already know the answers to?"

He's been trying to get the 'Answers' from her from half an hour.. He's cut and made her bleed.. 'Why won't she spill?"

''At the day of the fire, We got surrounded by probably 30 demons..''  
''Of corse, Back then, I had my own team..'' she looked at him when he didn't cut through.. ''We took down at least 20 of them when the rest disappeared..''  
''We thought they ran off.. We lost 3 people on my team that day.''

Sam turned his back to the wall, tinkering with the knife he's always used.. ''Then what?

"Then, One of the men decided he wanted to go outside to see if they were actually gone.''  
''I tried to tell him they weren't.. But he didn't listen and they stabbed him to death..''

''Okay.'' Sam continued.. When she stopped talking he turned and signaled her to go on.

''We were to focused on what was happening outside to realize that was just a distraction.. Two demons came in from behind us.. With another demon, I don't know the name of. I assumed it was their leader, And then they.. Ambushed us.''

''What did they say to you?"

''Nothing, they just ambushed us and.. killed Matthew and two of the others..''

He looked at her questionably, for a few seconds.. Causing her to look down towards the floor before he spoke again.

''No. That's not it.. He told you something. that's what your hiding, that's what I'm looking for.''

''Their demons. They told me a bunch of lies,They weren't telling the truth, they were just trying to weaken me..''

''And it worked. Do you rally think what they said was a lie? I mean, judging by that look in your eyes you obviously don't.''

''You don't know anything about me.''

'Really? Is that what you think?'' 'I actually know a lot about you. All the information I needed to find your weak spot, break it, and then be on my jolly way.''

''Sam, stop this, This isn't you!' Brooke finally let the unheeded tears loose that she kept in ll these months.

''Yes, is it? You see.. You don't know anything about me.. Nobody does..''

''Do you?" Brooke calmly said.

''What is that supposed to mean?"

''You said nobody knows about you. 'Do you, Sam?"

''Of corse, What kind of question is that?"

''That demon that ambushed us, he was talking about you, Sam.''

Sam said nothing, just gave a lost look. Brooke could tell he was thinking is he even remembered who he is in the first place Anyway.

The youngest Winchester took a few steps back..

''Well? Do you?"

suddenly, The noise of an engine is heard outside the house.. Sam immediately looked outside to see who would possibly be here.  
Then it hit him.. The Impala, Bobby..

''Dean.'' he exclaimed in a faint whisper... He turned around in a quick motion giving Brooke a 'almost sorry' look before running out the back door.

3 seconds later the front door came crashing in and two men came rushing through..

''Brooke!" the two hunters say at once while running towards the very-injured woman.

''What happened?" Bobby asks while now moving to her legs to untie the professionally tied ropes, careful to cause anymore damage than there already were.

''S-Sam. He was here.''

''Where is he?" Dean stands up while the older hunter helps Brooke to her feet gently.

''He ran out the back door a half-minute ago when he saw you two.''

Soon, the pain of moving became too much and Brooke drifted into unconsciousness in Bobby's arms..

''Bobby, you watch out for Brooke, I'm going after Sam.''

''Dean, wait.'' Before Bobby could say anymore Dean already slammed the door behind him and rushed towards the forest...

* * *

''Sam!'' The eldest Winchester stopped in the middle of the forest, to the left of the womans house.

immediately his hunter instincts came, and he listened for anything that made a sound.. ''Not even crickets.''

Then out of no-where he heard a broken scream being heard to his left.

He ran further into the forest, bypassing trees and branches, as fast as he could.  
suddenly the screaming stopped, and Dean stopped as well. Then another heart-breaking scream yelled, closer than before and he started to run even faster.

He came to a little pass along side a beautiful creek, it rained so the ground was wet and muddy in some parts.  
luckily he didn't slip.. how unfortunate that would have been.

What he saw was unforgettable, making his heart completely stop beating.. Everything is quiet except for the pitiful screams being heard from...  
''Sam.''.. No, not from Sam, Sam was the one doing the torturing, practically stabbing to death a man, he hasn't even seen before.  
He ran fast, hopefully in time to stop him from doing that.

''Sam!" He practically jumped on top of him, they wrestled for who beats who... Of corse, Sam managed, with incredible strength, to get on top of the punches.

''Your stronger then I remember.'' He says, hopefully he could get through to his baby brother... Nope, he was wrong, Sam threw a punch at his face angrily before he could even say something else.

''Sam, it's me, I swear.'' he threw another punch, but, still, didn't say anything.

''Dean!" They both turned their attentions to the man holding at shotgun along the creek.

''Sam, step away.'' And does, but not of fear.. He's challenging him.

''Bobby, don't.'' Dean try to persuade.

He's still lying on the cold, muddy ground, with what he can see..  
The youngest Winchester took a few steps further, towards the older hunter, with a smile on his face.

''What." He finally swings. ''You gonna shoot me? Really?"

''Sam.'' Bobby shakily says. ''Please, don't do this.''

Sam takes more steps closer to the older hunter before replying. ''Then shoot me, Bobby.''

Sam stopped in front of the hunter, with the gun on his chest, and looked down and shutting his eyes.  
Bobby hesitated for a moment, shaking the long gun he had for the younger man's heart. Then Sam looked up.

''That's what I thought.'' He flung his arm to the left side of him, sending Bobby and his gun towards a hard tree.  
He took quick steps closer to the fallen,unconscious hunter and flung his arm out again, this time, The knife he dropped, because of the recent tackle with his brother,  
Now laying next to the barely breathing , unknown man, Lifted from its place and swung into the grip of Sam's palm.

He lifted the knife above his had, ready to aim for the fallen hunter's heart...  
''Sam! No!" Dean yelled, He didn't pay any attention in till another random voice from behind him called...

''Sam. I didn't tell you to kill them.''

Sam turned around and drew his attention back to the knife he almost killed two men with... ''I-I'm sorry.''

The man stepped closer to the youngest Winchester.. ''I thought I gave you orders..''

''You did, And I Did do it, it's just.. You see...''

''You didn't get the information.'' The_ demon_ grabbed Sam's wrist, causing him to drop the knife and fall to his knees in front of him.

''You let her tail you. Am I correct?"

''They ruined it, sir, I almost got it.. But they appeared and ruined everything..''

The demon, obviously angry, Picked up the younger Winchester with incredible strength, and pushed him against a nearby tree.

''I don't have time for your damn accuses. I told you what to do, and when to do it. But yet you decided you wanted to turn your back against me.. That is?"

''No, I tried, I really tried.'' Sam's shaking in fear.

Dean almost said something to stop what he knew is probably going to happen, but, He couldn't think of something to say.. Think first, plan later... ''Wait. what am I thinking? That's Sam's thing..''

''Hey!'' Is all he could think of.. Wow, he was so lame.. ''Uhh.. Hey there.. Ornias, right? That's a cool name.. I.''  
Apparently, it worked, Kinda.. The demon set his attention to the now standing oldest Winchester and threw the younger down on the cold, hard, ground.

That made Dean flinch.. ''Dean Winchester. How pleasant of you to join the party with us.'' he now took steps closer to where he is standing.

''Party? Well, thanks, I've always loved party's.. Is there pie?" ''Yeah, nice one Dean...''

The demon picked Dean off his feet and held him on his neck, forcing the air out of his lungs...

''Funny. Not as funny as what I'm about to do.'' He released his grip and dropped him down on the ground,gasping.

Meanwhile, Sam is just staring at the fight that just took place.. Still On the ground, where _he_ left him before.  
He flinched when the demon turned his back and started to walk towards him.. He stopped mis-way and rose his arm up, Causing Sam to gasp for air.\

All Dean could do is watch.. ''What was he supposed to do?" ''God, I need to do something.''

'Stop it! Don't. Let him go!' But the demon didn't release his grip. Just tightened it, Sam started to struggle on the ground, all his limbs now swerving..  
''What the hell is he doing with him?"

''Stop, Please. Let him go.'' Again, that didn't help. It just made it worse..

''Stop it. Your hurting him!"  
Then, the demon surprisingly stopped and Sam stopped moving all together.. The eldest Winchester's heart stopped at the form of his motion-less baby brothers body, sprawled out over the half-muddy ground.. ''No,No,No.'' 'God no. Sammy, Please.. Move.''  
Then he started to moan and roll backwards to his earlier position-his back And looked helplessly at the man staring down at him... Like he was reading his thoughts..  
Finally, Dean let out his holding breath.. ''Sammy's alive.. Thank God..''

''Sammy, You okay?" Sam's attitude changed completely and he gave a sad look, of only hatred at him.. Nothing but hatred...

Then he saw his brother look back at the demon, almost if asking for approval, When the demon slowly nodded at Sam.. That's when he caught on to the silence..

''Sammy?" He asked, knowing what is to come..

Sam slowly got up and the man stood aside from him, allowing him a path.. Then his focus changed from on him-to the helpless, unknown, body struggling for air.. struggling to live... He picked the knife again and headed his way...

He was already standing next to his body when he said something.. ''Sammy, no, Don't do it.''  
And then he died, with another stab to the center of the heart.. His eyes staring, but not seeing anything anymore just ran chills down his back..

Dean flinched but didn't say anything.. He didn't know what to say, what to do, So he looked up at his brother, now standing over him with a knife in his hand.

''You gonna kill me? Your brother? We're family, remember?"

Sam drew his weapon back, aiming for his heart.. ''Oh God.''  
Then something hit him from behind and pinned him to the ground, hard, ''Dean, A little help here.''  
It was Bobby, Thank God, What are they gonna do now?"  
Dean immediately went to Bobby's side and helped to pin down his brother, Bobby on the right, And Dean on the left..

''Hold him down harder.'' Bobby told Dean, struggling to hold down the youngest..

''Sam, Sam, hey it's okay alright, It's okay.'' The youngest did his best to get free of their grasp by throwing punches and kicking them continuously.

That's when Sam saw him, Ornias, He's watching him with disappointment.. And then he turned his back and vanished into thin air.  
He continued trying to get free of the hands and knees pinning him down.

''Sam. Listen to me, alright?.'' Sam still continued to squirm out of their tight grip.

''Listen, It's me, Okay? I'm gonna take care of you. It's gonna be okay.'' The youngest still reeled.

''Hey look at me, alright? It's fine, It's gonna be fine, he's gone, Nobody can hurt you anymore.'' Dean tries to get through to his brother once more.

Sam tried desperately to sit up but forced backwards again.

''Sam. Please, look at me.''

Sam turned his head to glare at his brother, and then stopped. Leaving Dean and Bobby speechless... ''He actually stopped.''

''Sam, It's okay.''

He tried again to get loose from their, now tighter, Grasp by giving a slow punch with his right hand.

''It's fine.'' 'Your gonna be fine, I promise.''

Sam looked away from his brothers caring, worried eyes and sighed.. ''Dean.''  
He lifted his head slightly, And Bobby's grip tightened, Ready for strangle again.. But Dean didn't bother..  
That's when he realized how pale Sam had gotten all the sudden.

''Sam.'' Dean releashed his breath he's been holding .. ''Hey, Your okay now, you hear me?"

The youngest nodded slowly, fighting to stay awake...

Dean and Bobby shared glances, When Bobby shook his head, Dean began releasing his grip a little.

''Hey, Sam, You good?'' Sam didn't respond. ''Sam? Okay, We're going to release you now okay?"

They both released their tight grip they had on Sam, and still, Sam lay motionless.. In the same place he was before.

''Sammy?" Dean checks his pulse...

''Okay.'' He's relieved when he found one.

''We need to get him in the car, I called the ambulance on Brooke, It'll take them a while to get here So we better get moving.''

They both slowly and gently began raising the younger man into a sitting position and carefully put his arms around both of their shoulders.  
One step at a time, they walked the unconscious man and headed back for the Impala...

Sam awoke suddenly And collapsed into his brothers arms..

''Hey, Sam.''

He's on his knees, face into his brothers shirt and slowly peeking down at the dead body that now lay on the wet, muddy ground.  
It took a second for Dean to realize what he was looking at, When he did, He looked over to Bobby who is sadly smiling back at the two.

''We need to burn his corps.'' Dean nods his head, but doesn't say anything.

''Sam.'' He looks at his frightened brother. ''We gotta get you to the car so we can take care of ya.?"

Sam glanced up at his big brother and then down to his trembling fingers.

The elder one almost said something but he didn't know exactly what he's actually supposed to.. ''What happened back there?'' ''Am I just supposed to move on or forget?"

Sam caught on to his brothers silence and reached for something around his neck.  
Dean looked confused for a moment untill he realized what he was trying to do.. ''The amulet.'' 'Has he had it all this time?" He thought in his mind.  
The youngest Winchester struggled with achieving the task he appointed to.. ''Whatevrer he wa trying to do.''  
He finally succeeded in taking the necklace off his neck.. His older brother could tel he's worn out though.. ''God, What happened to him?"

He looked down at his brother with concern and a hundred different emotions written on his face.  
That was, untill, His brother reached up with his trembling, bloody fingers while Struggling to stay awake... Just for a few more seconds, at least,  
And carefully attached in around his older brother's neck.. With a little help..  
He managed to reach up with shaking hands for his brother's neck to put on the trinket he _took_ care of and _valued _for, as long as he could remember,  
And fade into unconsciousness with his arms wrapped along Dean's shoulders,  
He was unconscious, of corse, But it still seemed that he was still holding a grasp on him, hugging him-holding him,  
It didn't matter.. Sam's safe, it's gonna be okay.. Hopefully.

All he could get out of it was.. 'Thanks Sam.'  
Hopefully he could hear it, Grab on these words that could change everything.. The bond between them was stronger than anything you could think of, That, Matters.

* * *

:) Wow, I enjoy writing this andI hope you enjoy reading this as much!  
This isn't over (Of corse.'') Who could leave an ending like that? Let me know if I need to check spelling or need to make any needed changes!


	8. 8: Wrong Guardian

**_This chapter and chapter 7 has been the most fun writing and I'm glad you like it too!  
I'll update everything soon but my real focus has been on completing this and then updating one story at a time..  
I don't have that much time on my hands, but when I do, I'll make sure to update!.._**

**_~.~ ~.~_**

* * *

He_ looked down at his brother with concern and a hundred different emotions written on his face.  
That was,Untill, His brother reached up with trembling,Bloody fingers while trying to stay awake.. Just for a few seconds, At least  
And carefully attached it on his older brothers neck.. With a little help..  
He managed to reach up, with shaking hands, For his brother's neck he took care of and valued for ,As long as he can remember,  
And fade into unconsciousness with his arms wrapped along his brothers shoulders.  
He was unconscious, Of corse, But it still seemed like he's holding a grasp on him, hugging him-holding him,  
It didn't matter.. Sam's safe, It's gonna be okay.. Hopefully.  
_

_All he could get out of it was.. ''Thanks Sam.''  
Hopefully he could hear it, Grab on these words that could change everything.. The bond between them was stronger than anything you could think of.. That, matters._

* * *

''Come on, Help me get him into the house.'' Bobby asked the obviously weary Winchester.

The entire 4 hour drive back to Bobby's house was mostly silent, except for when Sam moans and stirs without wakening sometimes during the drive, And he whispers different words to his younger brother to calm him down, like, ''It's okay, Sammy.'' or ''It's okay, your safe.''  
The older Winchester always can get through to that boy, He brushes his bangs away from his eyes and during the ride and the kid smoothly goes back to the state he had been in before, They always had been so close to each other, Not only as brothers, But, As best friends as well.

Dean had been in the backseat with Sam's head in his lap. He had been so concerned about his brother he even let Bobby drive to take care of him.  
Bobby had recommended Dean to get some sleep during the long drive since it was but 4 hours away, In response,  
He only saw him shake his head at him without making eye contact. He stayed awake for the entire drive just watching over his brother,  
Only when the car stopped at his house he looked up and they started, carefully, Getting Sam out of the car.

They had laid Sam on the bed downstairs and immediately Dean went to his side and put his hand in his.

''You should get some sleep.'' Bobby states. ''You'll need it.''

''No. I need to watch over Sam.'' Bobby knew that would be the answer, but, He can always try.

''You know where I'll be if you need me.'' And he walked upstairs to his bedroom,  
the light from his bedroom faded away little by little in till the door was completely shut and the moon was his only light.

~.~  
~.~

_I don't know where I am, but I walk anyway, And I don't know where I'm going, But I keep going._

_I'm just enjoying the scene here, wherever here was,  
The birds are chirping, the cries of hawks, deers, raccoons, foxes and other beautiful creatures are heard from near and far.  
I listen carefully to each colorful sound that I perceive, and I keep my eyes open for even more astounding scenes.  
I don't know where I'm going, But I don't stop. I'm looking for something But I don't know what, I just pay attention to everything seen or heard._

_The sun glimmers through forsaken trees as I walk, A smile spread across my face As I watch the sunset.. And then I stop..  
That's not supposed to happen... The sun turned completely red and I feel as which I'm being watched, But not by animals..  
My attention turns to my left and I keep penetrating for what my heart desires...  
All the beautiful sounds from animals, now illuminated, not even the chirping of crickets..  
Then to my right there's fire, The entire forest is growing with fire and I'm surrounded.  
The beautiful sun shimmering through the trees is now the same color as the flames surrounding me._

_I don't run, I stay,I want to turn back But my body stands motionless.. I can't control it, I just stand, with no emotion on my face.  
But on the inside I'm drowning with fear.  
I spot a figure in the bursting flames.. It's now walking towards me, every antagonizing step makes my heart stop beating.  
It is then that I noticed the figure is but a human, It was a human walking towards me, Why am I so scared? I don't know why I'm so scared.  
It talks to me slowly.. ''You were too weak.'' And repeats the saying over and over in my head.  
I suddenly I feel him ripping my heart out of my chest, I look down but there's nothing in sight.  
It's so painful but my body doesn't move or show any emotion.. It falls to the ground and the pain suddenly stops and my eyes are no longer seeing..._

* * *

''Sam! come on man, wake up!" Dean yells to his brother.  
He's been doing this for over a minute,'That's too damn long for any normal nightmare!'

Sam awakes gasping, and grips his brothers shirt as for dear life.

''It's okay, Sam, It was just a dream.''

''Dean?" Sam comes around, his grip loosening some but still hold frighteningly on to his brothers shirt.

''Yeah, It's me.''

The youngest Winchester's grip loosened completely and he slowly opened his sealed eyes.

''You okay there?" He holds his brothers unsteady shoulders while he nods.

''Nightmare?" And the youngest nods again, No words spoken.  
Of corse, Dean already knew the answer to that one, 'Well, It sure isn't gonna be him riding on unicorns backs and having a cinderella tea-party that's for sure.'  
He chuckled silently at the thought playing out in his mind.

''Wanna talk about it?"

''N-no. It's fine.''

The elder hunter releases his holding breath, He's not gonna force anything out of the kid.. 'Must of been a killer nightmare.'  
'After all, I'm the one who's supposed to have terrifying nightmares, I just came back from hell!"  
He hasn't told Bobby nor Sam, hell, He hasn't told anybody that he remembers his trip down to hoodoos land.  
Because honestly, I don't want them saying 'I'm sorry' And 'I know it's hard...'' I just don't wanna hear it, I just don't need it..

''Okay, let's get you to bed.''

He slowly lifts his brother up to the bed, he fell off before, and Lays his head gently on the pillow while he covers him,once again, With the cloth blankets.

...~.~...~.~...

Bobby terraced down the stairs, expecting to find an exhausted Winchester in the same spot as he had positioned himself before he went to his bedroom.  
He stopped at the front of the bedroom,next to the kitchen, And somewhat surprisingly he found two sleeping brothers.  
Dean was holding his brother's hand in his while his head rested on the back of the couch,  
Sam,however, still looks pale.. Better than before, but still very pale for some reason..  
He is firmly laying on his back with his right arm extended to where Dean could hold , His face looks scrunched, as if he's having a nightmare.  
I never thought they'd be so close ever again, After what had happened these past few months and everything, It's kinda hard to hold on to,

I wouldn't blame the boy, he's been through his own hell since Dean got back, After everything that demon did to him..  
I can't even imagine what he is going through...

After a minute of watching the tired boys with awe, Bobby decided to turn and make some coffee 'Maybe that'll get him started.' he thought.

He was right, 5 minutes later, The sleeping man who lay sprawled out on the floor sat up straight and yawned.  
As he started to piece the events that had happened the days and nights, He looked at his brother and gave a sorry-full look while he started brushing the bangs away from his eyes, carefully without waking the younger Winchester.

''You should drink some coffee.'' He heard his uncle say to him across the room. ''You'll need it to look after him.''  
Dean was about to say something when he realized he'd been right, After all, He needed his energy if he wanted to take care of is baby brother.

Bobby walked back towards the kitchen when surprisingly the older Winchester nodded his head.  
Before he could walk away completely, he heard him say something quietly to his sleeping brother That sounded like, 'I'll be right back, Sammy.''

* * *

**11:00 A.M. Bobby's kitchen.**

''3 nightmares all in the same night.. At least, nightmares that he woke up screaming from.'' Dean admitted while he finished his last drop of coffee.

''Well.'' Bobby sighed. ''You can't expect anything different, I mean, I don't know what that demon did to him back there ,but, It's bad enough to leave nightmares.''  
He waited for a reply, when there was none, He continued.

''Listen. I bought chicken for you and Sam if either of you are hungry, I'm going out and I'll be back in an hour or so if you need me, you can call.''  
'_Figured You might need some alone time.'_ He thought.  
The eldest Winchester nodded his head, He was about to ask where, But, There were other things he needed to worry about at this time.

Dean insisted on standing instead of sitting down, It was all silence when the two hunters drank their coffee. Every so often the older hunter would look upon The sleeping, younger sibling to see if he was doing okay.  
The eldest Winchester, On the other hand, kept his eyes on his sleeping brother, as if watching for any dangers that could appear any second..  
Because, Lord knows, That demon isn't just going to turn his back and leave them forever at peace and all.

It could appear any time and at any day, So, Our best option is to wait in till Sam wakes up, Talk to him, And hopefully discover the answers we need to find, hunt, and kill the thing, for everything it did, hopefully, Before it get's to us...

Dean slowly stepped towards the stunning, elaborate window and leaned up against the frame.  
He stayed like that for a long time... Just staring off into the beautiful, shimmering, sun.  
Hopefully it will be okay, and that we will be able to move on from this whole thing and finally be a normal family again..  
well, As normal as the Winchester hunting life could be that is...

After 10, long, minutes of staring outside the window, He cocked his head to his right when he heard a small groan from inside the bedroom where Sam had been asleep on.  
''Sam?" He runs to the bedroom and stops when he sees his brother sitting straight up at the side of his bed.

''Sam? he asked. '' You okay?" When Sam gave no response he slowly walked over to where he was sitting.  
He was staring down at his hands, with his feet just touching the floor from where he's sitting.  
The sheets and blankets that covered him before were now thrown at the end of the bed and one of the pillows rested on the floor next to where he was sitting.

''Sammy?'' he puts a gentle, welcoming hand on his shoulder.

The youngest Winchester jumped at the sudden movement, as if he never heard or felt anyone in the room.. whatever room he was in...

He said nothing, his eyes going extremely wide when Dean crouched down in front of his brother, almost if he didn't know he came back from.. well.. hell..  
His faced relaxed when he finally saw His brothers face.  
He looked tired.. too tired.. He had faint circles under his eyes where only one could see from up close..  
But most of all.. Guilt. Guilt is all over his face. It's almost sad to look at him this way, But if anybody knows it's not_ his_ fault.. It's Dean.

''Hey Sam.'' He refused to sigh. ''How ya' doing'?''  
The other hunter still didn't speak. But this time, his eyes were not wide anymore, and that shocked emotion was gone as well.. Just the guilt.

''What's on your mind?"

He now has both of his hands on his brother's relaxed shoulders, his face shows everything that has to do with concern..

''I-I...'' Tears well in Sam's eyes when he tries to speak for the first time this morning, And his brother leans to give him a hug.

''Hey. It's okay,Sam, It wasn't your fault.''

''Y-Yes it was. he sobs. ''It's a-all my fault and I.. I.''

''Hey, It wasn't your fault.'' He pulls away so he could see his brothers face. ''It wasn't. Believe that, Sam, it was not your fault and it never will be.''  
He pulls his brother into his arms once more in till he calms down.

''Hey. No chic flick moments.'' This time he earned a small laugh from his brother-the first one he's seen since he saw him.  
Maybe now that they're together, there will be hope...

''Want some chicken?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Hungry?" Dean questions his brother sitting at the table.

Sam was sitting at an old,elaborate table in front of his brother. It was about 11:45 by this time, and Sam hasn't said much at all.  
After their 'talk' Sam sat down in the kitchen and started twittering his fingers, probably thinking of where to start the conversation,  
And looking everywhere but in Dean's eyes.. The silence was problematic, since they had actually no idea of what theres to say first.  
Sure, The demon, How he disappeared, what the hell happened back there, how do we kill the demon, what the hell's it got to do with me. But, those questions haven't been asked yet, now, they're just waiting on the right time to start the conversation and hoping they can find the right answers they'll need.

Dean, having gotten tired of the silence, spoke again. ''You okay?"  
He only got back a nod of the head from the youngest Winchester.

''Still not hungry? Bobby got these for you for when if your hungry.''

''Nah.'' Sam bites his lip. ''Just...''His last words followed by a sigh, not even finishing the sentence.

''When's the last time you ate something?" The elder hunter asked. Clearly catching on to his brothers stares..  
Once again, he received a sign of grief and...guilt? on Sam's face.

''You should eat something.''

''Alright.'' 'So. What's on your mind?"

''S'nothing really... I.. Where's Brooke?''

Dean didn't respond at first.. ''I...I didn't.. Did I?"

''No. Sam. She's not dead..'' _At least, he hopes so. _''She's in a hospital, she's being taken care of.''

The youngest hunter shook his head and buried it in his hands on the table.  
His brother sat down at the opposite side of his depressed sibling, hoping to comfort him.. Or at least, get him to eat something..  
Because obviously, he won't last very long without it.

''She's okay,Sam, everything's gonna be okay...''

''No. It isn't.'' He stands from where he sat before, running a hand through his too-long hair.

''You won't believe hat I've done.. Who I've killed.. Tortured.. Broken, for damns sake.''  
'It's not okay.. That.. It's just not okay so don't come and tell me it is because it isn't and it's never gonna be okay and I..''  
he turned his back for a while, blinking back the tears threatening to fall.

''Sam. I may not know what the hell's happened and what the hell's going on but I as sure as hell know that none of that is your fault.''

''No. Your wrong. everything my fault, I did it all, I killed.. Murdered.. And..''

''And your forced to do it..'' Both of them stopped talking for a short while.

''Sam.'' Dean got up from the chair. ''Don't blame this on yourself.''

''I'm not.. I mean, I am, But, That's because it is.. I wasn't forced to kill those people but I did and..''  
He' cut off by Dean pulling him into another hug.

''No. Your wrong. If anybody thinks that I can easily whoop their ass and punch their disabled mind to think straight.''

''Sam.'' He pulled away.''Don't ever think like that. You hear me?''  
The younger hunter stepped back to the chair and laid his head in his hands again.

''Now if we want to take down the bastard then we need all the details we can get..'' 'Got anything we can pick up from?"

Sam sat up straight in his chair.

''Yeah, A lot..'' He manages to get out.

''I think I'll have that chicken now.''

And with that Dean began to gather a piece of chicken Bobby,their uncle, Had laid out for them to eat.  
Just like when Sammy was little he always used to make breakfast,lunch and dinner for the kid. Now it seems as if he doesn't know him anymore..  
After setting down the food in front of his brother, he prepared himself for what he thought was not going to be pleasant news...

* * *

Well? What da ya think? wasn't entirely happy with this chapter but I'm glad you like it!  
And I have to say I didn't even think I'ld get 1 review but now I got 4 so THANKS to ALL and to ALL a good night!


	9. 9: Broken Faith

**This is a flashback chapter.. except.. In order..:) Hehe**

* * *

_And with that Dean began to gather a piece of chicken Bobby, their uncle, had laid out for them to eat.  
Just like when Sammy was little he always used to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the kid. Now it seems as if he doesn't know him anymore.  
After setting down the food in front of his brother, He prepared himself for what he thought was not going to be pleasant news.._

_:)_

* * *

''So what your telling me is that you backed away and never looked back?" Dean asks to his brother who is already showing guilt again.

''Sort of, but, Theres more to it then just that.'' Sam replied, now finishing his fourth piece of chicken.  
'_The kid's starving.'_

_''_So what next then?" He motioned the youngest Winchester to continue his 'story'.

''Well...''

* * *

''_You okay,Son?" Bobby asked the expressionless, young hunter._

_''Yeah, I'm good.''_

_ They were standing feet away from where they had buried Sam's brother.  
Sam, leaning up against his shovel, made no eye-contact with Bobby before he turned his back and began walking away._

_''Sammy? Where ya' going?" Bobby walked towards him a little._

_''I'm fine,Bobby.'' He said over his shoulder._

_''Sammy.''_

_ That made The youngest Winchester stop in his tracks and turn back around slowly.. Finally making eye-contact with the family friend._

_''It's Sam. Sammy's gone.''  
And it's true. The older hunter looked into His Hazel eyes and saw nothing..  
Not that excited, chubby little ki that used to run around on his little legs... Not that angst 8-year-old who refused to become watched by a babysitter..  
Not even that smiling 23-year-old boy he once knew. _

_ Blue eyes met Hazel and he couldn't find one thing that even resembled him anymore.. It's like when his brother died, He died along with him.  
Not knowing what he could ever do to make things better.. Not knowing ever if the big gap in our hearts will ever be filled again..  
He didn't know what to say exactly.. Nothing will make it better. He can see that. Looking through the boys eyes it's like he sees nothing but emptiness and sorrow.  
What he's gonna do? He doesn't know._

_''Sam. It's gonna be okay,Son.''  
Not getting any response but a stare. Sam backed away slowly and started, once again, walking towards the 'now cleaned' Impala._

_Bobby said nothing.. 'What was there to say?' 'Nothing can fix this!'_

_''Sam. You tried. And that's all he could ask for.''  
Sam made it all the way to the car and got in. Ignoring the older hunters statement.. If he heard it or not, that is.  
He watched as he started the engine of the car and it drove away without anything such as a 'goodbye' or 'i'll see ya' later.'  
He watched as the valuable car kept driving forward in till he could no longer make out its figure..  
''This isn't the way I wanted this to end.''_

* * *

_''_After that, I drove in till It was running low on gas, probably around 3 in the morning, I Filled her up and then decided to get a motel afterwards..''

''And you never even called to let him know your alive?" Dean sounded almost angry at the sentence..  
He stood up from where he sat to look his brother straight in his eyes.  
'He should be.'

''Yeah, Well..''

''Why?" The older hunter now has both hands on the table he sat at before.

''I'm getting there.''

''Uhhuh.'' He motioned again. ''I'm listening.'

''I actually.. did.. Call Bobby once.''

'' Wait. What?"

'About 4 weeks after... You know.. I called him at a telephone booth...'''

* * *

T_he thunder's loud, excruciating, bangs echoed across the town.'  
Normally the storm isn't like this , but, this wasn't any normal storm he was caught in._

_Houses have been knocked down and trees and branches have fallen everywhere from the road,  
meadows, homes, book stores and coffee shops.. everything's gonna be wiped out._

_If there wasn't only one 'human' being in this place they would freak out from hearing the falls and crashes of the bashing tornados._

_ ''Shit.'' A person says while running from the back ally of a closed,abandoned, department store.  
Covered in mud from head to toe, he ran up to the first spot to take cover in.. The only house standing.._

_ The house was crooked, the stairs were breaking down, the windows were smashed, and the doors were even blown off their hinges.  
It was the only place where he could take cover from.. At least, for a little while..  
Not that he's afraid of the storms and the tornados zooming past the streets.. Nope..  
He's running from something causing the mess.. Something mad.._

_''I wish I made a backup plan.'' He held his damaged chest as he limped in the house, avoiding the shattered pieces of glass that lay on the floors.  
''Son of a..'' ''Bam!" Another window just burst out and the glass flew at him causing him to hit the floor.. hard..  
He raised his hurt hand that now bled, due to the glass, And crawled to take cover near the cabinets.  
He found himself taking breaths, trying to calm himself down , And reaching up to the nearby counter he leaned up against To support him to his feet again.  
He hissed in pain when his damaged hand pressed down against the tile, mostly broken, counter and fell to his knees. Now cupping his hand in his other.  
_

_''I'm screwed.''  
Another loud bang erupted and,this time, hit the edge of the counter he was hiding against.  
He crawled quickly, ignoring the pain in his palm and chest, Towards the unstable table where he decided he needed to get up anyway.  
The hurt man finally found his way to his feet, surprisingly, And stumbled out of the House.  
__There he walked on the eerie porch and grabbed the pole ,holding the house together, When he slipped._

_''Hello,Sam.'' A voice behind him said aloud.. And surprisingly for a few seconds the thundering stopped..  
Sam ran, ignoring how much pain he was in, Towards the Impalla, he parked close In case Something happened.. 'Yeah, smooth move.'  
He shockingly opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat, Started the ignition, And began to back the beloved car away from the torn down... Town._

_Not knowing where he was going.. Anywhere but here.. He pushed the gas petal and sent the car to full speed on the rainy, solitary road._

_5 minutes of driving with pain and fear, Another town filled his eyes,  
It was still storming like crazy, which means that 'person' is still following him, But he drove quick anyway.  
Sam stopped fast and loaded out of the car in such a quick motion, that, some people would think it's not 'human.'  
Limping as fast as he could to one of the stable phone booths he dialed a number he knew by heart... Hopefully he'll pick up.._

_'After 3 rings.. 'Damn it Bobby, pick up the phone!''_

_''Hello? Sam?" A familiar gruff voice appeared on the other end of the line.  
He probably knew it was him because.. Well, nobody else calls him except hunters.. And it's almost 4 in the morning._

_''Bobby, I need to give you some numbers.''_

_''Sam? What's going on?'' He asks, more worried.'' You hurt?"  
The now oldest Winchester tried to hide back the pain and fear and try not to worry the guy more than he really was but Bobby could see right through that._

_''Listen. Got a pen and paper?''_

_''Yeah, Sam, What's..''  
__He's cut off by a slamming and breaking of.. Glass?... on the other end of the line._

_''Bobby, Please.''_

_''Alright.'' The older hunter immediately went on hunter mode. 'What is it?"  
After he wrote down all the numbers on the paper, Bobby tried to block out the noises from the other end of the phone..  
If it's loud on here, it's terribly loud up there._

_''What are these?"_

_''Coordinents. Go to them and...''  
Another breaking noise followed by coughs.._

_''Sam?" No response. ''Sam?"_

_Finally a weak response came from the line. ''Be.. Careful... Come... Alone..''  
And the rest of the call followed by coughs... Sam's coughs.. Before the phone line disconnected.._

* * *

_''_So you're telling me You called Bobby.. And he never even told me?'' Dean is now taking steps back and forth the kitchen.  
His brother nods his head.  
''He told me the last time he heard from you was when he found you at a diner!"

'' Will you stop circling the place? Your making me dizzy.'' He exclaimed to stop the stressed hunter.  
''Yeah...'' Sam sighs ''He.. Uh... probably didn't want to tell you that because of..''

''Because of what?"

''Because of... what he found there.''..  
Before he could say or ask anything, Sam beat him to it.

''He's here.''  
Dean looks puzzled by the change of attitude. Even when he doesn't even see or hear the old hunter's truck coming up the road...  
In till a few seconds later... The eldest Winchester stares out the window in till he believes it... Just then, As his brother said..  
Bobby's truck came in view within a 50 feet range and it's rumble going quiet determines that he just cut the engine.  
He had no idea what to say.. 'How could he know Bobby was here without even hearing the slightest sound coming from down the road?"  
They watched as The older hunter made his way to the door of his house and slid inside.

''Hey, Dean, I'm...'' Bobby cut himself off by the sight of the youngest Winchester sitting at one of the chairs against the table...  
''Sam.'' He nods his direction While raising eyebrows.

''Bobby.'' Sam replies, only giving a slight smile before shifting in his seat and rolling his eyes.

''Bobby.'' Dean states. ''We need to talk.''

''Yeah, Like hell we need to talk.''

''That's not all what I meant.''  
Both the boys glares at him for a moment.

''What do you...''

''You said you didn't hear from him since you found him at a diner, right?"  
He waved his hands like he expected an answer.

''Dean.'' The uncle sighed.. Obviously knowing where this is going.

''No. Bobby, No.'' He waved his hands again.  
''You got a call from Sam at 4 in the morning, Obviously stating he was hurt.. Bad.. And you didn't think it concerned me?"

''No.'' That took Dean in surprise..  
He looked over at Sam and he's nodding at him without making eye contact.

''I didn't want you to know wat happened after I got there.. I thought.''

''Thought what, Bobby? What happened?"  
Bobby looked over at Sam ,who had now had his gaze over at the wall, And decided to tell the story the way it happened..  
''No lie can cover his spot up now.''

''Sam gave me coördinates over that phone call.. And, he next day I went to follow them.''  
''I'm careful, just like he told me , I'm armed and ready for anything _thing_ to pop out and attack me...''

* * *

_''This better be the right place.'' Bobby thought while descending further into the forgotten forest.._

_The coördinates lead to a forest.. Great.. What has he gotten into this time?  
'God I hope the boy's alright.'  
He looked up the numbers Sam had given him the day before.. He could have never found it by himself..  
One of his hunter friends ended up telling him about this place and exactly how deep he should venture in without missing the peak.._

_He had asked what was wrong and if I needed any help but as Sam said.. Stupidly, I said no, And that it was just another average hunt.  
He didn't even know it that was the real Sam talking to him.  
.But something about it made him believe it was.. Something about that phone call made him believe it was._

_Bobby had walked through the green, almost peaceful forests, While passing by trees and branches, Of corse, He's always careful not to make too much noise,After all, He's a hunter, And there's no telling whats out here.._

_Finally, what he's been searching for..  
He comes across an old house, far out into the forest, 'Great. here we go.''  
_

_Cautious while Entering the uneasy cabin, He drew out his knife and holy water before entering.  
Since he has no idea about what's going appear in there, could be a shifter or a demon.. Or something worse,  
He carefully poured holy water on the knife and held it steady as he entered the solitary cabin.  
__The older hunter slowly crept in the house, careful not to make any noise, And began checking his surroundings._

_Out of nowhere, as if knowing he's be coming, A human tackled him to the ground.  
He pinned him to the ground and his eyes turned black, Like seeing him through different eyes,  
''Demon.'' 'That narrows it down some' He thought.  
__The demon picked the hunter off of the floor and pinned him to the wall._

_''Bobby Singer..'' 'How nice of you to join me.''_

_''Well, I'm glad you know your manners..''  
The monster pulled his arm back to punch him when he immediately stopped, as if he's frozen in place, And began coughing.  
''What the hell's going' on?"_

_It kept coughing as black spoke appeared out of its mouth.. No, He's not escaping.. Somethings happening to it...  
It's like he's being forced out of its meat-suit..  
The demon kept coughing in till an entire black cloud appeared before the human form and escaped to God knows where..  
And then the human form, it used as a meat-suit, Fell to the ground... Dead._

_Bobby released his breath, he didn't know he was holding, And finally looked up._

_''Sam?" He asked to the man standing in front of him._

_His eyes are closed and his left arm in just in front of him a little ways,  
And his face is focusing on something and is almost in a pain like way... Almost if.. recovering? from something?  
He made no response... ''Sam?"_

_Finally the man opened his eyes, And hazel eyes met blue-green.. No black.. 'Is it Sam?"_

_''Sam? That you, boy?"_

_''Yeah.'' Sam said. ''Hey, Bobby.''_

* * *

_''_After that, We talked and he told me he.. He told me about his.. powers.. And what happened that night.''  
Bobby continued finishing up the story.

''W-What?" Dean asked, clearly confused about what exactly happened..

''I asked him to stay, but he refused And we haven't seen each other since..'' 'Well, untill the diner.''

''What do you mean.. Powers?"  
He looked over at Sam, who avoided eye-contact with his brother..  
He went quiet when Bobby walked in.. He practically hasn't said a word. ''What happened?"

''Sam. Got anything to add?"

''I.. I had to.''

''Had to what?" both asked at simultaneously.

''I had to _kill_ Bobby..''

* * *

Well, here ya go! Hope ya like this chapter!  
It took me a while to finish it.. I've been slammed with tests this past week so I couldn't have it done as quick as I wanted to but.. You know..  
Enjoy! I'll have the other chapter up soon!:)


	10. 10: End of the Tunnel

_''After that, we talked and he told me he...He told me about his.. Powers.. And what happened that night.''  
Bobby continued finishing up the 'story.'_

_''W-What?" Clearly confused about what exactly happened._

_''I asked him to stay, but he refused and we haven't seen each other since..'' 'Well, in till the diner.''_

_''What do you mean..powers?''  
He looked over at Sam, who avoided eye-contact with his brother..  
He went quiet when Bobby walked in.. He practically hasn't said a word.. ''What happened?"_

_''Sam. Got anything to add?"_

_''I-I had to...''_

_''Had to what?" Both hunters asked simultaneously._

_''I had to kill Bobby.'..''_

* * *

''What?" The older hunter asks first.  
Since Dean is speechless, And is probably trying to organize his thoughts.

''I.. You don't understand..''

''Well, Sam, I don't really understand any of this..'' Dean finally says. ''Care to explain?"  
The youngest Winchester knew Dean was trying not to yell, It took him a minute to realise what he was doing when he turned his back.  
untill he turned back over taking a few breaths and talked calmly.. 'Yep. That proves it.''

''At.. That phone call..''  
The two hunters knew this was hard for him to say.

''I woke up tied to a chair.. 'Ornias' Was there..''  
'The next thing I know I'm being told to.. _kill_ any distractions.. Which ment Bobby.''  
He looked up to see both hunters nodding in confusion for him to continue.

''He tells me to. I go. I wait. And then Bobby arrives.''

''What..'' Bobby tries to cut in.

''That demon that tackled you.. The one that I.. exercised...''  
He swallowed a lump in his throat while trying to speak.

''He's supposed to hold you down.. And I'm supposed to... Drive a.. K-Knife.. T-Through.. Your chest..''  
He stuttered at the last words..

''W-Well, Why didn't you?" Surprisingly, Dean asked that question.  
I can see a million questions zooming around in his head.. 'why did you do it.'' 'Who is 'Ornias, really.'' ''What.. powers..?" ''Exersise?"  
All those and much more were flying through his head and he only came out with one.. He didn't expect that.. He probably was still trying to keep his cool.

''I.. couldn't.. I exercised the demon and saved Bobby.  
I told him that whatever hunt or anything that had to do with demons. Run the other direction. And make sure they didn't find him.''

''If you said you were _forced_ to, how did you stop?"

''_Huh, Now that's the question we've all been thinking about.'' Sam thought.. ''If only I didn't need to say it now..''_

* * *

_''You will go after your uncle, Make him believe your on his side.. And kill him. No questions asked.''  
The strange man exclaims rapidly at the tied up Winchester._

_After everything 'he's' tried, he couldn't get Sam to break.  
He tortured him, stabbed him, Hell, He even shot him. But he still wouldn't break.. That's when he decided looking for his weak spot._

_''No.'' Sam asks, the pain in his neck all the way down to his probably broken ankle hurt like living hell, though  
He's strong. ''No.'' Has been his only answer every time that monster drew attacks on him.  
After all, He did it for one reason, and one reason only, And that was for his brother.. 'Dean.' The name even brought up brings tears to his eyes._

_He does this for his brother, because he knew.. Knows.. That Dean would never give up.. Whatever he's going through down.. 'there.'  
Is far worse than this could be. No, He's never gone to hell, But, He does know that it's not full of candy canes and joy rides.  
No. It's all pain and no fun.. No sleep.. And no laughter.. It's all hurt._

_So all he could think of is how much pain his brother is in at this second.. At this minute.. At this day.  
That's what keeps him fighting. Because he knows his brother will never give up. That's one thing he knows for sure.  
He'd go through all the pain in the world If it ment being with his brother again. Even if that means being in more excruciating pain.. They'd be together.. At least._

_''So, why won't you spill?" The stranger continues. ''I've tried everything that I've got in stock here. And I even brought back more.. And you still refuse.''  
''I've tortured you, cut you, broke you.. I even showed you flashbacks of your dear, Jessica.''_

_Yes, He's shown me Jessica, I am heartbroken by it. After all these years, that name too, Brought tears to his eyes. He's always felt guilty for her death.  
He was going to propose to her, marry her, And maybe have a kid of our own someday.  
But in stead I left with my brother to go find my dad, who wasn't even there, And left her to burn as my mother did._

_''God. How did this get all screwed up?'' He thought. ''Dad's gone, Jess is gone, Mom's gone, Dean's gone.. And now he want's him to kill Bobby? The only family he's got left? And he expects me to do it willingly? Was he some kinda nut job?"_

_''Go to hell.'' He managed to get out Through everything he wanted to say._

_''Been there. Done that..''  
The stranger smiled when Sam tried to roll his eyes,but, Flinched in pain.._

_''Sam.'' He says. ''What's your weak spot?"_

_''Why would he want to know that? So he could drown me in my guilt? In my pain? I'll still say no.''_

_''D-Do what you W-Want...'' he stuttered, taking shaky breaths.. '' I... Won't.. Talk..''  
__The stranger pauses,In thought._

_''I see.'' He stands, walking around the torturous room. And smiles directly at him, before continuing walking._

_''Your brother's doing great.''  
That made him stop.. 'What was he going to do now?" ... ''He better not say it.''_

_''He's screaming just as we knew he would..''_

_''S-Shut up.'' The ''oldest'' Winchester stuttered again._

_''Oh. Sorry, Did I hit a sensitive bone, Sammy?"_

_''Don't call me.. S-Sammy..''_

_''I do say, he's one of the most fun to 'play' Around with in hell. He's very unique.''  
''His blood soaking into his torn clothes, his screams carrying out throughout the entire 'dungeon..'_

_''Shut up.'' Tears were now flowing down his cheeks, The sound og his brother made his well up, but, By hearing how much pain he was in broke his heart.  
Sure, he already knew it, But by someone.. No. Some thing bringing it up.. Rubbing it in his face was just unbearable._

_''So That's your weak spot.''  
The strange man inched closer to the torn up Winchester and slowly reached out his arm.  
'Great. Another Image of something.. Just like Jess.''_

_It swiftly lamed his fingers down over his bloody forehead, and his eyes turned black.  
And as his did, So did Sam's eyes.. His reaction changed completely.. And all of his sorrow soon turned to anger.. Now he was ready to kick 'someone's' ass._

* * *

_Dean asks again. ''_Sam, Hey.''  
This time he snapped Sam out of his thoughts and he jumped, As if he never saw or heard his brother near.

''What?" The confused Sam asks. ''Oh. Sorry, I.. Got carried away with my thoughts s'all.''  
The older hunter's shared looks.

''Well.'' The oldest hunter states. ''How did you get out of it?"

''Oh.I uh..''  
Sam looked around the kitchen they were in, Almost if trying to find a lie.

''The demon, Ornias, Tortures you in more ways than one..''

''As in..'' His brother motioned him to continue again.

''His name means 'The harassing Demon.''  
He waited for any response, when there was none he continued.

''He changes you by finding your 'weak spot' ,as he calls it, And somehow gets into your mind and forces memories that were never there before.''

''Memories.. like what?"

''He found mine.'' And once he did.. I..'' He fought back tears. ''I knew what I had to do.. I was in control.. I still am.. I wasn't forced.. I wanted.. needed to do it.''

''W-What did he show you that would mean killing me?" Bobby asked, taking steps closer from where he already was.

''Its.. Complicated.. I really don't want to talk about it.''  
Brief silence filled the house for a minute.  
Somehow, Yes, He didn't want to talk about it.. It's painful.. Like Dean doesn't want to talk about hell.  
And yes, He knows he remembers..How?" Well, That's another long story to tell..

''Sam.'' Dean finally spoke. ''I know this is hard.. But we need all the information we can get..''

''I.. I know.. It's just..''

All of the sudden Sam shot up from where he sat before and started pacing around the entire house.  
He paced back and forth through out Bobby's house.

''Sam. What are you doing?"  
He didn't answer.. He continued taking fast steps forward and backwards around from room to room.

''What's wrong, boy?" The curious, worried, hunter asks.  
Pacing from room to room he finally stopped in silence.  
And he rushed back into the kitchen.

''Sammy? What's wrong?"  
They all were now standing in the middle of the kitchen, they were at before, And the two hunter's looked suspiciously at the youngest.  
Bobby, Standing right beside the eldest Winchester, And standing feet away from the youngest.  
Dean, Now taking slow steps towards his brother.  
And Sam, Peeking out the bright sunned windows, with his back turned to us both, in silence... Almost if listening for something..

''Something's here.'' Sam called, turning around to the other men, giving them worry,sadness,confusion and fear.. all over his face.  
Not that he's afraid..Nope.. Sam's not afraid of any_thing_, Well, everything yet.. He's afraid of loosing his brother.. his uncle.. the only family he has left.

''What's..'' Dean was about to ask, when a voice behind them called.

''The Winchesters..''

''Who the hell are you?" Sam, of all three of the people, asked first.. All the emotions written on his face were gone.. And only hatred in his voice remains.

''Names 'Kobal.''  
He looks straight at Sam, He probably knew that Sam already knew his name.. He probably knew all about _him_.

''Hah.'' The youngest laughs.

''Something funny? Winchester?"

''What? Me? No. It's just for a very fragile demon you're not that hilarious.''  
Yep,He knew what his name was.. And, obviously what it ment..  
'Demon of Hilarity.' Yep. It's surely not living up to its name.

''That's funny.''

''What are you?" Dean had already got his holy water and demon knife and Bobby had grabbed the same.. minus the demon knife.  
And Sam.. He's unarmed.. No holy water.. No gun.. No knife.. And yet he makes sassy remarks on monsters.. Great.

''Fine. Since we're not getting anywhere soon..'' 'Kobal' stated.  
And his eyes turned black.. Demon.. 'Why's it always gotta be a dang demon?"

''Well.'' Bobby spoke. ''It's awful nice for you to drop by..But, I think you'll be going now.''  
'How a demon got in?' Wait.. How did the demon get in? This place has demon symbols and traps on every floor to every ceiling of every room!'

''Oh.'' The demon said. Noticing the confused glances on the doors and ceilings.  
They're all smudges.. 'Smudges?" 'Really?"

''Someone took care of the traps for me, In case your wondering.''

''Where is he?" Sam stepped closer to the demon and smiled when cowered back.

''Oh. He wanted me to tell you something.. Just for when.. .. he comes,I guess you can say.''

''Who.'' Both the hunters, once again, Said at once.

''Why didn't he just tell me then?"

''I guess he wants me to do it.. Doesn't he? Obviously you're not his favorite anymore, Winchester.''

''When.'' He says again. Not allowing the other hunters to talk-get the answers they need-deserve..

''I don't know.. All he said was that he's coming.. And that you'll know when he's close.''  
_'I can see he's enjoying this.''_

_''_Now,before you kill me, I'll be on my way.. Thank you very much.''  
And, before anybody could say anything else.. He was gone.. In thin air.._ 'Again?" 'God. I hate demons.'_

* * *

Ah, Don't worry, Not that big of a cliffy.. heheh  
I'll have the next one tomorrow *yawns*I could have gone more, but I figured since it's been a while, Since I updated and I should post something tonight:)  
So enjoy,enjoy. And if theres anything I need to fix then REVIEW!


	11. 11: Headaches and Heartaches

''W_here is he?" Sam stepped closer to the demon and smiled when it cowered back._

_'' wanted me to tell you something just for when..He comes..I guess you can say.''_

_''Who.'' Both hunters,once again, said at once._

_''Why didn't he just tell me then?"_

_''I guess he wants me to do it Doesn't he? Obviously you're not his favorite anymore,Winchester.''_

_''When.'' He says again, not allowing the older hunters to talk-to need or to get the answers they deserve._

_''I don't know..All he said was that he's coming and that you'll know when he's close.  
'I can see he's enjoying this.'_

_''Now, Before you kill me, I'll be on my way. Thank you very much.''  
And with that he was gone..In thin air.. 'Again?" 'God.I hate demons.''_

* * *

''We need to get out of here.'' The youngest Winchester says while grabbing his packed duffel.  
All of them had just watched the 'demon' Come,Talk annoyingly, and vanish.. Leaving them confused as hell,  
And leaving Sam slightly scared and focused... Don't ask how you can become both at once.. Because honestly, I don't know.  
I don't know a lot of things.. Things that happened.. Things that happened to Sam, But,I can-And will-Find out.'

It took the two older hunters a while to versatile,After that shocking,yet, confusing visitor that had just vanished.  
Sure, demons were confusing, But, this? What was that mojo back there? What the heck was he talking about!?

Sam was slightly behind them, with his usual duffel now hanging on his shoulder.  
He looks at us as if we're supposed to know this stuff.. How are we supposed to know this stuff if he, or anything else, won't tell us?

Bobby,however, doesn't look that confused at all, He's standing next to me with his arms by his side, just looking at my brother.. What is he thinking?

And me, Well, I'm standing in front of Sam, left of Bobby, and oh yeah, I'm lost out of my mind!  
Oh yeah, this is fun alright!

The oldest hunter was the first to speak, not surprisingly.

''Where?"

''That demon that just left didn't come alone''

''How do you know?"  
Of corse, it makes sense, the demon could have been a distraction so it could see if we were really here or make sure we aren't going anywhere.  
And then they attack,But, it could have really came here to tell us that..whatever that was... But still, you can't possibly be certain.. Can you?"

''Because I know..''

''Okay,Sam.'' Dean states. ''I don't know what the hell's going' on here, and I can't go anywhere in till I know.''  
Clearly, he finally lost it. I would be mad too if someone just showed up, told me what to do, And not give me any answers or reasons why to do it.

Sam looks at Bobby, as if motioning him to tell Dean.. Or at least, get him to stall and say  
'We better listen to Sam.'.. or... 'Sam's right, he'll tell us later, we gotta go.'  
But none of that happened.. None..

Bobby noticed the glances the youngest had against him and spoke.

''Don't look at me here,son, I'm with your brother.''

''Okay.'' Sam sighed. 'Look, Demons and I.. Have.. Some sort of.. Bad connection.. I guess you can say..''

''Welcome to the club.''  
Who would have guessed, that Dean made that remark.

''They're afraid of me.''  
That caught Deans eye.. _'Why would demons be afraid of him? Hell, Why would demons be afraid of anyone?"  
__Bobby, however, _is just standing there, nodding at me, practically giving me Sam's bitch face like... 'You better believe it.'

''They..Are trying to kill me because they're afraid of me... Of what I might do.''  
'_What the hell is he talking about?"_

''What is that supposed to mean?"  
He looked towards his brother, when he made no response to his much-needed question.  
Then he looked towards his uncle.

''Bobby?"

''I aint got nothing to do with any of this you idjitts!''  
''Sam can tell you on the way.'' He looked over to the youngest brother. 'Aint that right,Sam?"

Sam opened his mouth to fight back.. Or argue.. But closed it, noticing he finally lost his battle.''

''Okay.'' He finally sighs. ''We going or what?"

* * *

**SUPERNATURAL**

**''**Where are we going,exactly?" The eldest Winchester asks his brother.

All three of the men are in the Impala,of corse, 'Theres no way I'm getting in one of those rusty wheels Bobby calls cars.'  
Dean's driving, clueless about where they're going, Sam has shotgun, And Bobby is in the back.

He just told us to go in the car and drive.. I don't even know where to go!  
Bobby insisted that he should drive in his car behind us, Probably trying to spare us some alone time,  
But Sam disagreed saying that ''It wouldn't work'' And other stuff that made no sense whatsoever.

''Here.'' He watched as his brother lifted the map he dug out of his duffel, and pointed to.. Wait.

''A hospital? We're going to a freaking hospital?"

''No.'' Sam rolled his eyes. ''We're meeting someone there.''

''What? Who?"  
He didn't respond.

''Sam. Who the hell are we meeting?"  
After a few seconds of silence, he spoke up just above a faint whisper.

''I don't know.''

''What?" He didn't understand his suddenly low voice.

''I don't know, okay?"  
That's confusing..

'He tells us to go to a hospital.. To meet someone.. And then he doesn't know who that someone is in the first place.. terrific.

''Wh-How?'

''I know he'll be there and I know he can tell us some..things.. That we need to find out.''

''You tell us to go to a hospital to meet someone you don't even know.. What's going on here, Sam.''

''Listen.. It's hard to explain..Really...''

''Well I have all the time in the world.''  
Technically, that's not true, since the hospital is only about 2 hours away.. But, He is driving,after all.

He looked over to his uncle, who is sitting quietly in the backseat of the car, Making no eye-contact.

He sighs.. ''Okay.''

''Listen. When you were..Gone.. I.. Lilith.. She..''  
He ducked his head into his hands.

''I can sense things.''

''Excuse me?"

''I can.. Tell if there's anything.. Monsters,Trucks,People,Demons..Trees falling..Storms..everything.''

''Excuse...'' He's cut off.

''That's not all I can do..I can do..Alot..more.''

''Okay. I'm lost.''

''When Bobby said I exercised a demon, before.. He didn't mean with chants.''

''Well How else would someone..''

''I did it with my mind.''  
His head is still in his hands, leaning down, avoiding eye contact.

''W-What?"

''I can pull demons out of their meat-suits..''

''How..What?"

''I can burn them, break them.. Mentally, Send them back to hell.. Pull them out of hell..''

''Okay, Sam, What the hell are you talking about?"

''I can kill demons with my mind.. I can kill..Innocent people..With my mind..''

''Sam..''

''But he didn't make me do it..It all started with me..''  
His voice broke into a whisper

''It all my fault.''

''Sam. What are you talking about?"  
He already has a clue.. He's seen other physics.. Read minds..Electrocute people.. Pull objects up into thin air.. But it couldn't..Could it? No.

''I had a.. vision.''

''What? I thought the YED was pulling that mojo! How..''

''He was.. Because then.I wasn't strong enough to do it myself..He liked to watch me suffer through all the pain..''  
He finally looked up with tears in his eyes.

''But,Dean, I can control it now.. I'm in control.''  
This time, His brother didn't respond.

''Dean,

''Dean, That's why Ornias went after me, And me only..That's why I've been on the run.. That's why... Everything.''

''Why would he go after you, and you only?"  
'Of corse he would ask that question.'

''Because I could do the most damage..''  
He didn't respond back,again.'

''And I liked it..'' A tear slipped down his cheek. 'I liked murdering innocent people, Dean! I liked pulling at they're souls and watching them fall apart!''

'I liked..'' His voice calmed down. ''Having power..Control.. Over everything.''

''How did this happen?"  
He can tell he's trying to stay calm.

All the sudden a figure approached and the car came to a stop.

Dean slammed down on the brakes, hoping he didn't just run over any human.. Because that would make this a lot better.  
They all got out of the car fast and looked back at the black marks on the road that the car made, from coming to a sudden stop.

But..Nothing..Nothing's there.. Not a dog,Deer, rabbit, opossum or any hobo who would just decide to take a nap on the streets... Yeah,right.  
Just..Nothing

''They each bent down to check the road, where they saw the figure laying before, Carefully, For any fabric,fur or anything.  
None..

''What the hell?" Dean said aloud.

''What in the world was that?" Bobby countered in.  
Then, all of a sudden, Sam stood up and closed his eyes..  
The wind picking up for a split second and then focusing back down.

''Sam?"

He still stood where he was at and opened his eyes, almost looking for something through different eyes..  
Although, they couldn't see his eyes.. He was facing the opposite direction from us, with his back facing towards us.

Finally, he slowly turned back around to meet the two confused men's gazes.

''Something was here, And we need to get to that hospital.''

* * *

''Well, Mr. I know everything.. We're here.''

The men had just pulled into 'Co Spring, Memorial Hospital.'  
Quite a way to spend a Friday,huh?

Still not knowing who we're meeting in the first place, Dean starts climbing out of the driver's side, with Bobby right behind him..  
Before he could get completely out of the 67 Chevy Impala,  
Sam dashed out of the car.

''Gees, Sam, Your acting like your about to wet yourself.''

The youngest Winchester didn't even stop to make a sassy remark or eye-roll, instead, He swiftly ran to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

''Sam, I don't think we're going to need those..''  
Bobby states, now standing a few feet behind Dean.

''Yeah,We will.''  
He pulls out a .45 along with his demon knife he always keeps handy.

''Here.'' Sam hands the knife over to his brother.  
He didn't take it for a while when he held it, but eventually gave in and took it anyway,

''Sam. Why would you need these? You said he's going to help us.''

''He will.'' He replies and almost slams the trunk shut.

''We just need to..Persuade him.''

''Pursude him? I don't even know what we're doing here, besides meeting someone who you said you have no idea who it is..'

''I have.. Some..Clues..''

''Okay Then, what are you going to do,huh? Torture him? Hold a gun up to his head in till he tells you this 'Information'?''  
That sounded kinda harsh..  
He didn't respond.

''Sam.. I..'' Their uncle cut him off.

''Will you shut up you idjitts! The longer you two yap about everything the longer we'll stay here and the longer we'll have to wait if we want this 'Information.'''  
To tell the truth, He doesn't know exactly if he wants it.. It could be something about killing the demon.. Good..  
Or it could be a trap, Blood ritual, sacrifice, more concussions...Bad..  
But we have to learn to 'trust' Sam,after all, He's trying to help us.

''Okay.''  
He's right. If we want this done now, we gotta stop talking and arguing about it, Even if that wasn't his intention.

* * *

''So, What does this guy look like anyway?" Dean asks to his focused sibling.

''Trust me.'' He chuckles. ''You'll know it's him when he spots us.''  
They continue to walk down the concrete sidewalk leading towards the hospital Sam told us to go to.  
Surprisingly, He said not to go inside.. That 'he' wouldn't be inside.. He would probably be roaming around the place or in trees or something..  
What is this guy? A monkey?

''Wait.''  
The youngest Winchester grabbed a small grip on his brothers shoulder and pushed him back quickly.  
Bobby and Dean already had their backs to the wall of the hospital, with Sam peaking around the corner.

He waited patiently as his brother held up his fingers indicating they move out in 3...2...1..  
Sam went first. His gun raised at just the right angle so he can easily shoot a moving target in seconds.  
The older hunters did the same, Bobby held his gun firmly in his grip, And Dean is in his usual stance with the one-of-a-kind demon killing knife.

No words were spoken. There were nothing to say.

The youngest Winchester peered down another side of the hospital, And the other men followed, doing the same.  
The oldest hunters had their backs up against the wall once more, still not knowing why they were doing this first, And the uncle slightly lowered his .45.

''Okay.'' Sam states. ''I know where he is.''

''Alright,So what do we do?" Dean replies, giving his brother one of his half-smiles.

''Nothing.'''

''I'm sorry,Nothing?" The uncle cut in.

''He doesn't know who I am, And doesn't expect us to be here.''

''Then why are we zoning the place out with handguns and demon knives then!?"  
'_Wait a minute.. 'Demon knife'? Why would they need a demon knife to get information from an obvious human, as Sam pointed him out to be,At least,_

_''_ ..''

''We go to him, Tell him to give us the information, And if he refuses.. We...''

''Knock him out? That your plan?"

''Actually,I was thinking more... Identification..''  
'_What the hell's he talking about? Identification?_

Noticing the confused glances toward him, The youngest Winchester gave a smile and looked over at the two, Almost if trying not to laugh, And finally nodded.

''He doesn't know who I am, Who you are, If we exist, If we're going to be here or not, But, He does know something about...'' He trailed off.

''About who?"  
He waited for a response.

''About Ornias.''  
They both didn't answer.

''I'm not safe.. And neither are you if you stay with me.. So if he tells us what to do, At least, Then maybe we can stop this all together.''  
They still remained quiet.

''He can.. And will.. find me by getting into my mind and.. Lets just hope it doesn't get that far.''

''That..Demon..'' Dean starts. ''You said it would be able to contact you..How? Like, Unless you go to see it anytime soon.''

Sam sighs. '''He' Talks to me.. In my mind.. And he can when he wants to..''

''But..'' He trails off, not quite getting this. ''How? And why didn't he?"

''He's been doing it for a long time now. A..Very.. .. And..'' He sighs again.  
''And I don't know.. I don't know why he chose to send a demon to come tell us this.. I..''

''It's okay,Sammy, We'll take care of it.''  
Dean could sence he's lying to him..To both of 'them' But why? there's something he's not telling us..

''Yeah,Yeah I know.. But you..'' He looked at Dean. ''And you..'' He lifted his gaze upon the eldest hunter in the group. ''Are not safe.. Not yet..''

''Yeah.'' Bobby finally says, Adding a chuckle. ''We know that.''

''So that's why I need to find this guy, And find him fast.. And get this over once and for all.''

''I We're going to help you. But you gotta stay with me, Alright?"

He knew he would, He's telling it to himself more than to his brother now. Because.. He really needs it.

''Alright.'' The youngest in the group crossed his arms to each side and took a few almost unsteady steps back.

''We going or what?"

And they all smile, Before catching a glimpse of shaking in the bushes and the wind began to speed up.. Rate by Rate.. And then They all fell to the ground..

* * *

Its been a LONGtime since I updated, I know, And I'm sorry.. Theres ALOT of things going on right now that'll take me days to explain haha.  
I hope you like it! I was a bit more pleased by this chapter and I am very, very curious as to if I'm getting better.. Am I? Review:) xoxo


	12. 12: Information

'He's been doing it for a long time now..A very.. And..'' He sighs again.  
'And I don't know.. I don't know why he sent a demon to tell us..I..''

''It's okay, Sammy, we'll take care of it.''  
Dean could sence he's lying to him.. To both of them.. But why? there's something he's not telling us.

''Yeah, Yeah, I know.. But you..'' He looked at Dean. ''And you..'' he lifted his gaze upon the eldest hunter in the group.  
'Are not safe.. Not yet.''

''Yeah.'' Bobby finally says, adding a chuckle. ''We know that.''

''So that's why I need to find this guy, And find him fast.. And get this over.. Once and for all.'

''I..We're going to help you, But you gotta stay with me, Alright?"  
He knew he would, He's telling it to himself more than to his brother now.. Because, He really needs it.

''Alright.'' The youngest in the group crossed his arms to each side and took a few almost unsteady steps back.

''We going or what?"

And they all smile, Before catching a glimpse of shaking in the bushes and the wind began to pick up..Rate.. by.. Rate..  
And then they all fell to the ground.

* * *

Dean's vision came back blurry as he tried to remember what had happened, And what had caused him to get knocked out.  
_'Were they on a hunt?" he thought. ''Or maybe some angry spirit Sam and I were up against knocked him into a tree or something..'  
__'Wait.'' He's on concrete, next to a tall building.. And.. ''Sam..''_

_''Where's Sam?"  
And then the memories started flowing back to him.. Piece By piece.._

_He remembers taking guard against a wall while Sam took lookout..  
He remembers Sam counting down to three signaling Me, Bobby and him to continue down the corners.._

_''Wait. Bobby was there.. Where's Bobby?"_

_He remembers stopping and asking his brother what to do next.. And he remembers him lying to him..  
And then last and.. Least..  
He also remembers the last words spoken by his brother while he crossed his arms_

_''We going or what?"_

_And then he blacked out._

_He doesn't remember anything after that..  
But where's Bobby? Where's Sam?"_

''Sam?"  
No answer.

''Bobby?"  
Still no answer.

He attempted to rise into a sitting place near the solid wall of the tall building..  
Wait. It's a hospital.. We're at a hospital!_ He starts to remember more._

''Sammy?" He tries again. desperately hoping for an answer. Even the smallest whisper that could lead him to his family.  
Still.. silence..

His attempt at standing, definitely was not a good idea.  
A wave of dizziness surrounded him and he fell to his knees, holding his throbbing head, Hoping to clear some of the dizziness away.. Concussion?

''Dean!" He heard a voice yell, but came as a whisper due to the boisterous ringing in his ears.

''Sammy?" He ment it to yell louder, but he couldn't find enough strength to do so.

The voice came again. This time softer. ''Dean.'' This time he felt a presence next to him. And he forced himself to look up.. Please be Sam.. Please be Sam.. Please be Sam..  
Because he hoped it wasn't any demon, That's the least he wants to handle with now.

He lifted his dizzy gaze up to meet familiar, hazel eyes filled with concern and worry meet his.  
Oh thank God. It's Sam. His vision seemed to almost magically disappear by itself and his head no longer throbbed.

''You okay now?" His brother asks.

''Uh.'' Dean finally found his voice not to crack and faint. ''What.''  
The two brothers shared confused glances towards each other.  
Dean, confused about what just happened.  
And Sam, Confused about if his brother is actually ''Okay.''

''Sam Winchester?"  
Another voice called from behind them.  
'What is this? A Family reunion?"

He watched as Sam whipped his head back towards the unknown man who had just said his name.  
It's..not Bobby? Well.. Bobby wouldn't act like that, Now would he?  
He'd probably say ''You idjitts! You got so caught up on talking something ambushed us!'' Or. ''Damn Idjitts.''  
But not like this.. This wasn't Bobby. ''Where is he, anyway?"

''Yea. Who are you?"

The man is wearing a blueish grey shirt with a teal button down, long, denim jeans, Black sneakers and a classy sense of ''I don't care.''  
His brown hair is cut in the same way as Dean's, only a bit longer, He is just a bit taller than Dean, and his eyes were blue-green.  
A perfect case of ''Run and never look back.  
The youngest in the group is now standing and facing the unknown person, that apparently, knows our name's.. Well, At least Sam's name.

''My name is Lewis, Lewis Conners.''  
'_Wait, Conners?" ''That's the last name of.. Matthews and.. Used to be last name of Brookes..''_

_''_Your uncle, Bobby singer is looking for you.''

''Excuse me?"

''I found him sprawled out next to a tree and brought him into a basement where I patched him up. I'm a hunter.''

''Yeah, Well where the hell's Bobby?"

''When he woke up.. He kinda had a freak attack..  
I got him to calm down once he knew I wasn't a demon and then he gave me two names and said. ' 'Go get those idjitts! So I went to go find you.''  
He motioned his hands up, almost if fending off an attack.

''Where...''  
Dean finally cut him off.

''Wheres Bobby?"  
Dean stood, His headache and possible concussion, Completely healed.. No blood at the back of his head anymore,  
no dizziness or blur in his vision... Nothing.. It's like it never happened in the first place.

The so-called ''Lewis'' Sighed. ''In a hunter's basement.. Waiting for you.''  
They still didn't buy it and they found him digging through one of his pockets inside his jacket.

Sam raised a gun, he didn't even know he had.

''Hey, Hey.'' 'Lewis' Held his hands up again.  
Once he showed no sign of firing he did so again. This time, He pulled out a knife.

Both the Winchesters went on hunter mode.

''Hey. It's fine...'' He drew the knife through his arm , enough to where red, oozing blood dripped down to the ground.

''See?"  
_''Okay, That proves he's not a shifter, werewolf, wrath, vampire and about a dozen other things.. One still remains.._

_''_Alright.'' He draws his sleeve back towards his injured arm and starts to pull out a bottle.

''No way.'' Dean stops him.  
That made him stop.

''Sam.'' He motioned to his brother.

Sam started reaching in the inner-part of his jacket and grabbed a bottle of holy water.

''Ah.. Don't trust me.''  
He held back a few seconds before taking the bottle from the taller man and drinking its contents.

''Ah.'' He finished and slowly handed the bottle back to Sam Winchester.

''See? No monster. Just.. Hunter. Okay?"

''Hunter's haven't exactly been on our side either these days.''

''Right, Well.''  
Not quite getting that..

''Your uncle says he needs to talk to you.. He says it's about what knocked him out.. It talked to him or something?  
I don't know, But he says he needs to stay there.''

Dean nudged his brother's shoulder, Trying to figure out if they should trust this loony, or walk away and start looking for their uncle their way.  
His brother sighed, after staring at 'Lewis' suspiciously for a moment and nodded.

''Okay. Fine, But, If you pull anything I won't hold back.''  
_''Who knows? Maybe this is the guy we've looked for?''  
''Or, If not, We can easily out run this dude, even is ambush is on our backs.  
There was too much truth in his eyes. In less if he was a professional liar, take me such as, Then we might be in for a ride.  
And then, If he has Bobby, Then we'll take him out, And whoever else is there, And continue on our jolly way._

_''_Okay, You can follow me then.''  
And they started walking.

''But. There are two other hunter's there, And someone else too.. He won't give us his name or anything so we don't know what to do with him..  
_''Great. Another mystery.''_

But no words were said. Their job? Look out for anything that tried to pop out, And if they did, Take them down like no tomorrow.

* * *

''Okay, Here we are.''

They stopped at a small, modern, And run down 'House' near the far streets of Nevada Lane.  
You can't see another house for miles from this place, Rocks, ridges, forests surrounding the house.  
There was even a small pool, that's probably never even used.

The front of the run down house could almost be petite. If it weren't for the crooked stairs, leaning branches and the obviously broken doorbell.  
The porch was small as well, White, dirty, walls surrounded the place all around it.  
_''This is where they stay?" _

going down a small, but steep hill lay Two garages, where they're taking them,  
One where vines surrounded the place, And the other is open, ''Maybe it just opened..''  
I can tell there's a lot of stuff that would make people turn away and run if they saw it.. But, They've been in worse, A lot worse.

Following 'Lewis' To his basement, they had to go inside the crooked house.  
_''Great.''_

Once they got there, they headed down the stairs and Dean almost laughed when his brother almost hit his head on a sticking out pole.  
Finally, they got to the bottom of the stairs, where two others hunters were leaning against a metal table in the middle of the room.

When they noticed 'Lewis' presence they turned around, shocked to see yet another two visitors entering their 'Home.'  
_''More like dungeon.'_

''Bill, Josh, This is Sam and Dean Winchester.'' He introduced, but the two hunter's didn't seem convinced.  
Noticing the awkward silence that suddenly filled the room..

''Sam, Dean, This is Bill.''  
He motioned to the 'hunter' on their right.

''And that's Josh.'''

He motioned to the other, smaller man on their left.

Bill is taller, yes, But not as tall as Sam.  
He is wearing black denim jeans, with a blue button up shirt. Blue eyes, And brown hair.  
The man looked as if he was about 40 years of age.  
With his small dimples on each of his cheeks and small freckles above, with a growing beard to go on to the ride.. It's very noticable.

And Frank, As he spoke, Is smaller, around the same height as Dean's, yet just a bit taller.  
The man looked to be around 25 years of age, maybe less,  
He's wearing long, blue jeans with a brown shirt and a blue, gene, jacket. With Dirty blonde hair, green eyes and a focused face.. Somehow he's only looking at Sam.  
The young man's eyes were almost too hard to read.. But you can tell he's lost a lot in the past.. I Mean, we're experts on that.

''We're just here for Bobby.''  
Dean spoke before the two did.  
Sam and 'Frank' still seem to be staring at each other,not angrily or giving a death glare as usual.. But.. As if he knows him and he's surprised to see him here.

''Right.''  
Bill replied, And startled Josh out of his surprised stare with Sam.  
Causing them both to look down and away.

'' He's over there.''  
He pointed to an unconscious man one-armed handcuffed to a chair, sitting uncomfortably on the floor.

''Bobby?"  
Dean asked again and rushed to his uncles' side.  
Sam didn't budge, though, he just watched with a unmeaning expression on his face.

''What the hell did you do to him?"

''He uh..''  
Bill started and then nudged his partner, causing him to look up.

Josh started to speak, and then made eye contact with Sam and then stopped again.  
Bill sighed as he spoke.

''We found him in the woods, we brought him here and handcuffed him to a chair..''  
He looked over to Josh who avoided meeting his gaze.

''He woke up an hour later and.. Well, lets' just say he got mad, We said we're hunter's and we wouldn't untie him to he told Lewis to go get you two.

''Why is he unconscious and why didn't you uncut him?"

''We were going to in till...''

''In till what?"  
Now Dean's angry.

''In till he said Sam's name.''  
He actually smiled at that. earning a half-smile from Sam and Josh licking his lips nodding.

''We wanted to see if he was telling the truth, We wanted to see it for our own eyes.''  
He's still smiling.

Dean looks as if these two are retarded. ''What. The. Hell. Are you talking about?"  
Truth is, he still didn't know that much about his brother anymore,  
he's still confused about Sam's so-called powers and ''exercising with his mind thing'' But he's pretty sure he's not gonna like the answer.

Bill laughs again. ''You want a beer, kid?"

''What. Oh hell no. You untie him now and 'we're leaving.''  
_''There's no way he's ever going to have a beer with some strangers who seem to be hunters in the middle of no-where.. In a basement!''_

_''It_'s safe here, it wouldn't be smart to leave.''

''Oh. You just watch me.''

''Actually, if there's a place, safe, for you and..'' He glanced over at Sam.. ''Sam.. To stay at, feel free..''

''Actually, He's right, Josh, It's not safe to go out.. Not now anyway.''  
Sam smiled, earning a frown and a look that has.. ''Damn it.'' Written all over it from Josh.

''Sam.''  
The eldest Winchester frustrated nudged.

''You know what, Dean? Why don't we stay a while? Just in till things get settled.''  
Josh looked up and swayed a little while rubbing his eyes.

''No, it's fine, really, You should..'' Josh was cut off.

''No, Josh, I think we're staying..''

''No.. You really shouldn't..''

''What's the matter? Huh? Afraid this place might burn down?"

''No, I'm not, Thanks for asking..''

''Josh, I swear to God.''  
The short argument was following by arguing just followed by Josh and Sam.

''Woah, Woah, What the hell's the matter with you two.''

They stopped arguing and Both the men folded their arms against their chests'

''Nothing.''  
Josh states, obviously lying.

''Sam?"  
Okay, He's confused, The only reason he's here is because he's rescuing his uncle from these.. maniacs!  
He's not staying here, And he's certainly not going to sit down, have a beer and Hide from whatever.. definitely not.

''Dean, It's safe here.. We should hang low for a bit, while we.. Find out more about this demon.''  
''_Was Sam, wanting to stay here?" ''Are my ears hearing right?" ''What the hell!?"_

_''_Sam. We're getting Bobby and we're getting out of here.''  
Because, even though, He has no idea why he would even want to stay here for one second more than they have to..  
He's totally not spending any more time than they have to with these nut jobs..  
He has to take it for the smarter, he knows.. But this is Dean Winchester we're talking about! Safe isn't how he plays!

''Dean, The demon is after us, And, As I told you.. You and.. Bobby.''  
He looked with slight curiosity at the unconscious hunter,  
''Your not safe.. Not now, Not ever.. Not unless if we can get somewhere Safe and find more about how to take it down.''

''Sam...?"

''Dean. You know I'm right. Just for a little while.''  
He smiles again.

''W-Why the heck would you actually _want _to stay with these people! Their complete strangers!  
You don't know we're safe! They knocked Bobby unconscious and freaking tied him to a chair! Who knows what these people are up to!''  
Silence filled the room for brief seconds.

''Dean. I know we're safe. Just how I know.. That him..''  
He pointed at Lewis, Who has stood in silence this entire time.  
''Is the guy we've been looking for. This is what we came here to do. So why don't we do it?"

''T-That's him?"  
He looked over at the mid-height 'hunter'

''That guy? Are you kidding me?"

''No, Dean. I'm not..''  
He turned to face ''Lewis'

''Dean. Meet Lewis Matt Conners.. _He's _The guy we've been waiting for.''

''H-How do you..''  
Lewis tried to speak.

''I know enough about you to know that, By your lore, We can find.. And will send Ornias back to where he came from.

''H-How is that.. How do you..?"

''So.. Mind if we stay?"

* * *

Hey guys! So, getting in to more of the story are we?

So, you may have noticed that I have not mentioned **Ruby** in this story,  
And that is because I am not featuring Ruby as one of the main characters.  
In the next chapter it will show you a glimpse of how they got the demon knife, since Ruby was never around to ''Give'' It to them in the late season 3.

And I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	13. 13: Bad luck and Good Charm

''Dean, I know we're safe. Just how I know.. That's him.''  
He pointed at 'Lewis, Who had stood in silence this entire time.  
''This is the guy we've been looking for. This is what we came here to do. So, Why don't we do it?"

''T-That's him?"  
He looked over to the mid-height hunter.  
''That guy? Are you kidding me?"

''No, Dean, I'm not.''  
''Dean, Meet Lewis Matt Conners.. _He's _ The guy we've been waiting for.

''H-How do you..?"  
Lewis tried to speak.

''I know enough about you to know that, by your lore, We can find.. And will send Ornias back to where he came from.''

''H-How is that.. H-How do you..?"

''So.. Mind if we stay?"

* * *

'''I still don't trust these guys.''  
Dean states to his brother.

He agreed with staying, for their sake, At this place when Sam mentioned ''Lewis was the guy.'' I still don't know what that meant.  
I noticed he didn't say ''Kill'' When he was discussing his plan for Ornias. He only spoke '' Find..'' and ''Send..'' Not kill.  
Ever since he had stubbornly agreed, Sam and 'Josh' have been glancing at each other every so often.  
That's another mystery to be unsolved, At another time. When the time is right, That is.

We untied Bobby from the chair those maniacs tied him to, And a good half-hour he jumbled awake.  
Of corse, like anybody else would do, He kept asking questions about what they're gonna do. And We told him we're going to stay. At least, for a little while.  
He's sitting on one of the couches, in front of their red, steam fireplace.

I, Dean Winchester, Am talking with Sam about what the hell they're going to do now!  
I'm getting tired of 'Not' knowing things around here! It's bad enough he has to keep asking Sam to tell him, but, Bobby too? Really?  
'How did they even get here?' He thought. First. I woke up with a major concussion, Sam showed up and then it magically disappeared.  
Second. A guy, claiming to Be 'Lewis Conners' Tells us he has Bobby, and that he needs us to go to his 'basement.' and we follow.. What's going on here?

Theres a lot of things he doesn't know, probably a whole bunch more he doesn't know. But what is he supposed to do?

After Bobby woke up, We headed upstairs to their living room.  
For one. We couldn't carry Bobby up the crooked, creepy stairs, And two. He couldn't stand this bright lighting,big, eerie basement anymore.  
Not that the basement wasn't fair to stay in, But, He doesn't want to stand in the bottom of their house with a bunch of strangers!  
At least, leading towards the living room and dining room was very decent.

Their living room was big, And if it weren't for the poor shape outside and the weapons centered everywhere on the walls,  
with demon symbols on each door, wall, and ceiling all the way to the salt lines in front of every door and window, Then this place could be a regular house.  
A normal, regular, family house.

The biggest couch is at the back of the room, centered in front of the plasma television. With little couches and chairs around it.  
Including a wide coffee table in the middle of the room, just in front of the big, comfy couch and a little ways away from their television.  
With a big fireplace in the far left of the room.

The only decoration in the living room was of guns planted firmly on the walls behind the television and couch.  
Huh. He thought. 'What do you know.'

At this time, It's around 11:15 in the afternoon. The hunters Bill and Lewis are downstairs, collecting some information from the dusty books.  
And Josh, in the dining room searching through one of the big books from downstairs.

Leaving the two brothers in their living room, trying to figure out what to do next.  
With Bobby also reading and searching through a big book full of ''Who knows'' Near the fireplace.

''Yeah, Well, We need..''  
Sam began.

''Yeah, Yeah, I know, We need to 'Keep safe' And what not while we 'Research' And stuff. I get that.''  
Sam remained quiet while nodding.  
''I mean, the guy shows up, we follow him into his basement where the tied Bobby to a chair.. Unconscious.. And now we're staying and keeping 'Safe?"

''Yeah, Well, It's just temporary.''

''Yeah, Yeah. I know. But still.''  
Sam looked back in the dining room, where Josh is reading one of the fancy books.  
The eldest Winchester noticed his almost worried stares and spoke up, changing topic.

''So. What's with you and him?"  
He snapped his brother out of his thought.

''Huh? Oh. Nothing, It's just..'' He sighed.

''You were arguing with him, And, By the way you two exchange looks sometimes. He knows you.''

''They said they all knew me. That's why Bobby was still tied up to a chair.''

''Yeah. But what for? You had to know them. Other wise they would've all gave us a death glare and probably not let us stay.. Not that I wanted to.''  
Of corse he doesn't want to,but, Theres somethings Sam's not telling him.

Sam sighs. ''It's nothing, really, Dean. I might have met him once on the road, but, Other than that.. It's fine.''  
He can't really tell if he's lying to him or not. Maybe it's the adrenaline pumping through him to get this thing over he can't really tell.  
But something _is _up.

Dean sighs of defeat, noticing he's not getting any further explanation than what he gave him.  
''Alright. I'm gonna go search through one of the books next to Bobby, I'll see if there's anything we can figure out. The sooner we get out of here the better.''  
And he un folds his arm and turns his back on his brother, walking towards the warm fireplace where his uncle is quietly reading a big book.

The youngest Winchester watches him in till he sits down next to Bobby and begins reading one of the books he found on the shelves.  
He made no eye contact.

After a few seconds, he too, Turns around and heads towards the dining room, Where Josh is at.

The dining room is fair in size, the walls had articulate design on them, just as the living room.  
But not any sunshiny pattern, no, Just mostly grey and white stripes along he bottom lines of the walls and at the top of the ceilings.  
A counter is in view next to the sink and refrigerator, and behind that a dining room table big enough to seat seven.. Maybe eight if you add a chair.

A long hall is seen to the right of the basement stairs, probably leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms.  
And the living room is not that far out of view from where he's standing.  
Dean's right, we shouldn't stay here that long.. And we're not going to.. I just have to finish some business here.. Then we'll move on.

He can see Josh in his sight.

Josh is sitting down on one of the cushion chairs, leaning against the table. Obviously drawn to what he's reading.  
He walks up to him, And he acts as he doesn't notice his presence.

Sam taps his shoulder lightly, getting his attention.

''We need to talk.''

* * *

Sam pushes the shorter hunter against the wall with a loud thump.  
He just walked up to him, tapped his shoulder and said quietly.. ''_We need to talk.''_  
He saw the way Josh jumped at his presence behind him, And he knows what he's about to do.

He led the both of them out side the creepy house and in the back yard, So that no body would hear them.. Even if they yell.  
Somehow it's a bad idea.. Somehow he's glad.. He doesn't want to bring the others into this.

''What the hell are you doing here?"  
Sam states, still holding a firm grip on the other man's shirt collar.

''Back in New York, I told you to lay the hell off, And what did you do? You continued! You fucking kept going and now.. Now we're both in this mess!"  
Somethings definitely wrong, Sam hardly ever curses, and if that's changed.. Then.. What had happened?"

''I-I didn't think..''

''Oh. I know. You didn't think about the trouble you'd be getting yourself into, That it?"  
Sam's mad.

''S-Sam. You don't get it.. You..''

''I don't give a damn! I told you to back off and go with your dad or something!"  
He stopped talking when tears welled up in Josh's eyes.

''He's dead.''  
That made Sam stop.' His dad? Dead? He was a great hunter! How could he die too?"

''He's dead, Sam.''

''My dad's dead.''  
He repeats, as if gaining confidence to say it without tears threatening to fall.

''I'm sorry, for your loss.''

''Don't pull that with me.'' A tear falls. ''Don't you dare pull that with me.''

''I'm so...''

''No. Sam. You don't understand.''  
''A week.. One week.. After you left.. My dad died..''

''How? I told you not to go on hunts anymore.''

''I didn't. I did what you said.''  
Sam's confused.

''And it was great. He would make me breakfast, say goodnight without ''Bring your knife with you.'' We would laugh and would drive me to school sometimes.''

''School?"  
Last time he checked, he didn't go to school.

''It was the happiest I'd seen him since my entire family burned to ashes.''

''H-How did he d-die..?"  
Knowing this was a touchy subject for him.

''One morning, I went downstairs by the smell of eggs and bacon. He was making breakfast for me.'' He adds a small, sad, smile.  
''I found him laying on the table, blood was.. everywhere.. His throat ripped out.''

''What did it?"  
He slowly lays Josh on his feet, releasing his grip on the hunter.

''I don't know.. Best guess.. Vamp.''

''And you've been hunting to avenge your fathers death.''  
He nods.

''I'm sorry. For your fathers death.''

''Yeah, Me too.'' silence took over.

He remembers when he first met Josh and his dad.. A while ago..

* * *

_Sam's phone rings on a shaggy motel table._

_He motioned to pick it up, when he saw the caller I.D.. It was Bobby.. Bobby is calling him.  
He can't pick up the phone.. Not now.. Not ever..  
He hasn't talked to the last member of his family in 3 weeks.. 3 weeks total.. And he can't bear it.. He's still lost and hurt about his Brother's cruel death.  
He doesn't even remember the last time he laughed.. Smiled.. Or even looked back at a girl when she was obviously trying to flirt with him.._

_That was Dean's thing.._

_When Dean dies, So did he. But he's still standing.. Almost soul less to most people.. He can tell he must be a wreck.  
The last time he slept was 3 weeks and 4 days ago.. When his brother was still alive.. Comforting.. There.  
But now it's all useless.. He's never coming back to comfort me, tell me ''It's okay , Sammy. I got cha.'' Or anything. Nobody's there for him anymore._

_Now, he's on the run to a demon who, doesn't want his head on a stick, But, Wants to use his powers on evil.. Bad.. The innocent..  
And he can't let that happen_

_He'll never let that happen._

_So, He's in a motel room, papers laying everywhere, trying to figure out what to do next.. Where to go.. How to kil it..  
He's been running non stop and his powers are increasing every time he uses them.  
He can feel it, And has always been able to feel it, every second of the day.. The evil lurking in side him.. Just below his reach, straining through his blood.  
It's like you lose everything you ever felt for.. Your love.. Compassion.. Family.. When you use this power._

_He is the last one standing._

_He is the only one in the entire world left with demon blood inside him.. Demon blood inside a living, human, body..  
He is Sam Winchester, The boy with the demon blood.. The demon leader.. The boy king._

_But he won't have any of it.  
Because he made a promise, a promise he will very much keep.  
Because, he's not like Dean. As bad as he wants to make a deal to get his brother back, as he did him._

_He can't do it.. What good would that do to him? besides, the demons wouldn't allow it anyway._

_So, Bobby calls.. And is calling now..  
He waits in till the phone to stop ringing to listen to the voice mails he always left him.. Telling him to go home.. That it's okay.. It'll get better..  
But, no. It won't. And he doesn't understand. _

_The ringing stops and a few seconds later his phone beeps, signaling he just got a new voice mail.  
He puts down the dusty book he was reading and picked up his phone.. And pressed dial._

_A familiar voice echoed clearly across the phone line._

_''Sam. _

_Listen, boy, I know your mad and everything, but..'' He sighs..  
__''But, I need you here you idjitt! I know your up set about your brother.. But we'll work through it.. Just come over here, will ya?"  
''If your getting these messages, anyway..'' He sighs.._

_''Sam.. I..''_

_The beep signals his time has run down, And his comforting voice can no longer be heard from afar.  
He looks out the window for a second.. _

_Then he turns around and grabs his duffel, car keys and heads to the Brock's house._

* * *

_And then when he got there, they were polite people._

_._

* * *

_''Hello. Mr. Brock. I'm Luke Grey, FBI.''  
He whipped out his fake badge, but Mr. Brock didn't seem convinced.  
That's when the thought of them being hunter's appeared in his mind._

_''FBI, huh? He did a quick nod to ''Luke Grey.''  
Sam stayed quiet, staring dimly before sinking into the question. He figured it out._

_He puts the fake badge away._

_''I'm a hunter, and I could really use your help about a demon.''_

_The man splashed holy water in his face.  
God. How many times are people going to keep doing that?_

_''Dad?"  
He hears another voice call from behind him, almost running down the stairs._

_''May I help you?"  
He stopped at the door, facing Sam.  
That's when he noticed the drops of water dripping from his face._

_''Oh.'' Is all he can say and lets his dad take over._

_''Come inside, I'll get you a towel.''  
He practically runs off, towards the bathroom, he suspects._

_''Sorry, my dad's kind of crazy when it comes to people flashing fake badges in his face.''  
The kids smart. But he doesn't say anything._

_''Here, The living rooms over there, My dad's coming back with a towel.''  
Sam waits in the living room in front of the younger man, obviously his son._

_''So.'' He got tired of the silence. ''Your Josh?"_

_''Yeah, My dad kinda brought me into the hunting business when I was young.''_

_''What for? Don't you have any family? Mom?"  
He asked, but immediately regretted saying it by the look on his face._

_''No. My mom passed away in a house fire.. Demon.. When I was 3.. He brought me into hunting so we could find her killer.. We haven't.. yet.''_

_''I'm sorry for your loss.''  
Because he knows what that feels like, your mom being killed before you can remember her face.. All you have is pictures of her..  
He knows what its like, hunting all your life in till you can finally avenge your loved ones death.. It's hard, though._

_''Okay.'' His dad comes walking through holding a plush towel. ''Heres your towel.. Sorry.''_

_Sam gave a respectful smile. ''No problem. Not the first time that happened to me.''_

_The dad sits down on the other couch._

_''So. What demon?"  
He asks the youngest Winchester._

_''His name is Ornias.. I'm hunting him, He's responsable for a lot of deaths around here and keeps taking humans alive and torturing them.''  
He didn't mention the part where he's the victim. Other wise they'd probably kick him out and never let him back in._

_The two men nod their heads in agreement._

_Truth is, The only reason he's here is that the last place the demon hunting him stopped.. Was here..  
And if he was here.. Maybe he can find a clue from them as to where he went or where he's going to go next._

_''Well, the last place he stopped was here.. At this house.. Last night.''  
He watched as his son nudged his shoulder._

_''Last night.. I smelled sulfur.. And I thought something was out in the trees so I went and checked the place out.. Dad didn't believe me..''  
''By the time I got outside towards the back of the house, the smell was gone.. I know what I smelled.. A demon was there.''_

_''That's right. It's been many places, next time you smell it.. Don't go in the woods.''  
There was something in the mans eyes that almost dares him to challenge him._

_''Alright. I wanted dad to go there with me, but he checked the house and looked around. And he didn't smell anything.. Neither did I..''  
So I went back to bed and about an hour later..The smell was back.. I looked outside my window and I saw a figure.. A human shape.''_

_''So, you did see it.''  
Sam states, and Josh nods._

_''It kept looking at me, I wanted to look away, but, Somehow.. I couldn't.. It's like I was..In a trance.. Spell maybe? I don't know.. But he spoke to me.''_

_''He spoke to you?"  
And they both nod._

_''In my mind.'_

_''Well, What did he say?"_

_''He said to be careful.. That someones coming.. And that he has a job for me to do when he gets here.''_

_''What job was it?"  
He practically demands to know, And his instincts tell him to get the hell out of there.  
He has a pretty good idea who the demon was talking about._

_''I don't know.. He didn't say.. Just that he had a job for me to do.. And then he turned around and walked back to the woods.''_

_''That's all?"  
He asks. and They both nod again._

_''Okay, I gotta go I'll call you if I hear anything else.''  
He starts searching through his pocket and pulls out his card.. They know it's fake, but they need his number somehow._

_''Okay.''  
The dad exclaimed, somewhat confused and shocked at the same time._

_Sam stopped at the door and glanced at Josh, Who had watched him this entire time with no emotion on his face.. He's not even blinking.. Creepy.  
And mouths 'Thank you.' To the boy's father and begins to walk away.  
Great. Now it's got something to do with Josh, just, Great._

* * *

_''_Listen.'' Josh finally speaks.

''I'm sorry, Okay, Now I needed to find my dads killer.. And.. And it's all my fault.. I hitch hiked.. Because I was an orphan now.  
In till I met Bill and Lewis. They took me in, I wouldn't give them my name at first or.. Anything.. But I eventually caved in and I've been staying here ever since.'

''Since when?"

''Since about 3 months ago.''

''Sorry, He was a good man.''

''Yeah, I know he was, But he never deserved to die.. He didn't..''

''He didn't deserve to die.. But it's not your fault either.. I know what it means to avenge your family's deaths.. Believe me, I do, And.. I'm sorry.''

''Can we go inside now?"  
It would almost be taken as a plea from Josh, If he hadn't been so mind focused on something else.

''Yeah, Yeah, okay.''

And they both head inside in silence. Not another word spoken.

Not one.

* * *

Dean's sharpening his knife.. The 'demon' killing knife.  
He got tired and put the book, he was reading, down and sat on the chair opposite from the others.

He's very well aware that Sam and Josh walked out of the house.. He knows it isn't going to end well,  
since as soon as they saw each other they were arguing their heads off..

But, Time will tell.  
He can not think about what had changed his brother in these small 4 months that he's been.. Away..  
He seems so different.. More different now then ever.

He looks at the knife and remembers how he got it.. From Sam, Of corse, But Sam still didn't seem to focus when he told him where from.

It was about 5 months ago, When he and Sam were up against a demon that called itself 'Sonnellion.'  
She died, of corse, Sam and I took her out..  
Back then, Sam was still more confused and worried. Dean could tell, he's his brother.  
And he knows what for exactly.

He had_ One_ month to live.  
He had _One_ month to spend time with his brother, who will always be alone, without his brother.. Who was like a father to him,A mother, a best friend..  
And now look whats happened..

She was a powerful demon, possessing a really good-looking woman with long, blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes..

* * *

_''So, who's the chic this demon's possessing?"  
Dean asks_

_''Uh.'' Sam responds. ''Ruby Wainwright.''  
And they continue walking down the halls, holding nothing but a knife and a flashlight.  
Holy water safely tucked away in his shirt pocket for easy use._

_It's a long hallway in the middle of the night.  
He can tell Sam's still not coping well that the fact he's going to hell in a month.. I mean.. Who would?"  
But neither of them talk about it.. Not too often._

_''Sam! To your left!"  
He yells to his brother, who is now taking a flask of holy water out of his pocket._

_They know knives won't work against demons.. But it will slow them down.  
They're back to back now, facing two hall ways in front of them._

_''Uhh..'' The eldest Winchester starts, ''You take right and I'll take the left?"  
He adds that little quirk, And Sam doesn't even roll his eyes. Sadly. And Dean frowns with concern._

_Two demons appeared in front of them and Sam immediately went and attacked the one on their left.  
He stabbed it and poured holy water on it while it screamed._

_The demon was down and he started to chant the exorcism,  
While his brother is still handling the other demon.  
__Before he cold say the last words the demon Dean had, attacked him, sending his flash of holy water across the hall and pushed him on a wall._

_''Sam Winchester, How clever.''  
__He chokes him, while the youngest Winchester struggles to get free._

_''Your a real pain in my ass, you know that?"  
He continues to choke the man, As he almost looses consciousness._

_''Get away from my brother you son of a bitch!"  
The eldest Winchester yells and punches his knife directly in the demons spinal cord and then twists, going upwards._

_The demon turns around and grabs the knife from his back, while he turns towards Dean, reading for an attack._

_''Don't kill him.''  
An unfamiliar voice behind them all states._

_''You.'' Sam finally finds his voice_

_''Me.''  
Her smile was almost innocent, with her long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, she would look as innocent as most would look at her.  
But this wasn't her.. This wasn't that poor girl named Ruby.. This wasn't human._

_''Don't kill them. Not yet.''_

_Dean laughs at that._

_''Something funny? Winchester?"_

_''W-What me? Oh, No, It's just.. You can't get rid of us that easily.''_

_''Is that so? What about your selfish deal,huh, That deal to save your brother? It's due in a month, isn't it? And you'll die slow and painful. Just wait.''  
Dean's smile dropped, he wasn't planning on talking about his deal, That's why he wanted to kill some demons._

_Because what better way to spend the last month of your life then killing demons? Or at least, sending them back to hell. Which is more painful.''_

_Out of no where the demon that had held Sam lunges forward towards Dean, And ''Ruby'' Plunges a Knife into his back._

_''Well, no one seems to want to co-operate.''  
She laughs and turns around, shocked to see Sam Winchester standing in front of her.  
She lets out a gasp of surprise and shock when the blade she held is plunges into her stomach and twisted._

_Dean's face is almost in horror at the sight in front of him.  
With one last pull, 'Ruby' Falls down on the ground. Dead._

* * *

''That was one night he won't forget.''  
He thought

He finished sharpening the demon killing knife and set it on his belt buckle.  
Out of the corner of his eye he could See Josh and Sam coming inside the house.  
He looks more to the two hunters and sees them completely.

They each covered in blood from head to toe.  
Is that their blood? Oh God

''Sam?"  
He runs to his brother. And catches his shoulders.

''Sam?" He asks again, his brother is barely conscious. ''Can you hear me?"  
Josh fell on his back on the hard floor, Sam would have too if he hadn't caught on to him.  
He laid his brother gently on the floor.

''I need help in here!"

* * *

Well, Happy Wednesday everyone!  
Hope you like it!  
I have this other idea for another story and I think I'm going to begin writing it.

I can't get it out of my head, so I'll post it soon, I hope,  
And thanks for the Reviews! To

**LoveIsAllYouNeed96,  
****Sarah,  
****And FraidyCat(:**


	14. 14: Little Do They Know

_''That was one night he won't forget.''  
He thought.._

_He finished sharpening the demon killing knife and set it on his belt buckle.  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Josh and Sam coming into the house.  
He looks more to the two hunters and sees them completely._

_They're each covered in blood from head to toe.  
Is that their blood? Oh God._

_''Sam?" He runs to his brother and catches his shoulders.  
_

_''Sam?" He asks again. His brother is barely conscious. ''Can you hear me?"  
Josh fell on his back on the hard floor. Sam would have too if he wouldn't have held on to him.  
He laid his brother gently on the floor._

_''I need help in here!"_

* * *

''What happened?"  
Bobby came rushing into the dining room.  
Along with two other men. that came from downstairs.

As soon as they saw the two unconscious men, they immediately ran to their side.  
Bill and Lewis,crouched next to Josh.. And Bobby and Dean, checking on Sam.

''What happened?"  
Lewis asks while he checks for a pulse.  
Silence follows for brief seconds so Lewis could check and see if he was still breathing.. And not.. Dead.

''It's there.'' Lewis exclaims. ''It's faint, but it's there.''  
He sits back on the floor next to the two fallen hunters.

''What the hell's going on? What happened?"  
Hopefully they can find out what it is, so they can take it down for what they.. It.. Did to our men.

''I-I Dont know.. I saw them coming in from the house and they just.. collapsed.''  
Gosh, I 'm tired of bad stuff happening all the time.. To my brother? Now that's crossing the line.

''Well, What happened?"  
The uncle replied, again. The question that needs to become solved.

''I don't know, okay? I just saw them coming in from the house all bloody and barely conscious and they just.. collapsed. I don't know what happened!"  
They're obviously not very good listeners.

Everybody refuses to sigh, but its Bill who takes control.

''We need to get them in the basement. I think we might be under attack. We need to check the area outside and inside, just in case.''  
Wise.. He's definitely not one of those crazy, snot nosed hunter's he's ran into before.

Everybody nods, except Dean. He's too focused on his brother's safety to do anything.  
It's hard to see his brothers face through all the blood. Josh,too.

''Are they hurt?"  
The eldest Winchester squints.  
And Lewis checks on both the bodies. All the hunters watch in silence. And then he stops.

''Lewis. Is he hurt?"  
He doesn't respond.

''Lewis, what is it?"

''No. They look.. Fine.. They're both..They're not hurt.' They're freezing, though.''  
Everybody goes quiet once more. This time, Bobby speaks first.

''I-Is that their blood?"

''I-I don't know. It might be.. It's fresh.''

''Then what could do this? Demon? Vamp?"

''I-I don't know.. We'll have to see when they wake up..'' He almost looks convincing.  
''We need to get them both to the basement, Where it's safe. And check the permitor..And get them cleaned up in the process.''  
And they carefully sit both the young, unconscious hunters in a sitting place while they carefully, and slowly take them in the basement.  
Hopefully, It'll be safe down there.. What the hell happened?"

* * *

''Okay.'' Bill and Lewis run down the basement steps. ''Everythings clear. No tracks. Looks like nothing was here.''  
They each have advanced looks on their faces.

They cleaned the unconscious hunters of the blood that they were covered in. While the older hunters checked the place out.  
He'd offer to come, But Sam needed him.. He needed him to be there for him.  
He can't bear seeing Sam get hurt.. Especially covered in blood from head to toe, He made a promise to himself.. Whatever did this.. Will pay. Hard.

Sam is on the floor, Along with Josh, next to their basement fireplace, wrapped in blankets.. Because, when we found them.. They were freezing.  
Dean's holding his hand in his own. Hoping that he'll wake up soon. But he's not hurt.. That's good. Right?"  
If that Josh kid, Had anything to do with it.. he won't get away that easily.

After all, they were both there, I'd like to hear two sides of their stories. And see who's telling the truth.

''Well, Then, What happened?" Dean asks. ''Something happened, other wise they wouldn't be in hoo-doo land now!"

''Yeah, yeah, I know, Something was here. Something that did an incredible job clearing their tracks.''  
_Yeah, State the obvious why don't you?_

_''_How are they doing? Have they woken up yet?"  
And Lewis only gets a nod of the head from the eldest Winchester.  
disappointment.

''Well, Any sign of waking up? Moving, Kicking, Any facial expressions?"  
And he's only rewarded with another nod of the head from Dean.

Bobby comes and lays a hand on his shoulder.

''It'll be alright, Dean, Sam's gonna be fine.''  
He hopes so. He really does.  
The eldest Winchester sighs.

''I know, Bobby, Thanks.''  
They haven't had the best relationship since he got back from.. well.. Hell,  
because hell changes people.. Peoples lives.. personalities You forget who you really are down there.

As much torture you go through.. For as long as you do.. Even if it wasn't that long upstairs,  
Like heck im going to be different!

I just wish Sam-his own brother, who he took Care of his entire life.. Who cared for him like a mother he never had.. Like a father he never really got the chance to know the good side of.. But that's a story that he does, but doesn't simultaneously.

I just wish that his own brother would just tell him the truth. The full on-hardcore, possibly frightening truth.  
Because I don't think I can take anymore lies.. From demons are one thing but from family? That's another.

But that doesn't mean I don't care for him any less.

I made a promise. And I'm not doing it because of any stupid promise, I'm doing this because he's my brother.. My responsibility.. My family.  
And I intend to protect what little family I've got left.

So I hold his hand,Waiting desperately for him to wake up, And stay by his side.. Waiting.. Just waiting.. For him to wake up and they can get this over with once and for all.

Bobby pats his shoulder once before he turns to walk past the two hunters that had just arrived.  
He didn't even say a word to them.. He just walked passed them and marched up the basement stairs.. Leading to the livingroom.

They're going to do some reasearch.

~~~~~~ _The Other Light~~~~~~_

_2 HOURS LATER..._

''Dean, I told you, I'm fine.''  
Sam Winchester spoke to his older brother,

As soon as he woke up, Dean was right there... He couldn't really tell what he was saying, but it sounded like 'Are... okay?" and 'Can you hear...''  
No, I'm not alright, And no, I obviously can't hear you correctly. he thought, but the words did not come out.

Sam could feel someone helping him in a sitting position, And once his vision cleared up, He can see what's going on...

We're in the basement, again, But it seems like the only person in the room is Dean.  
The lights are dim all around, and it's quiet except for the whispers that his brother is saying to him, He can't hear him, So go away.

All the sudden, everything stopped. Everything. It's like Time itself had stopped.  
In a blink of an eye, His eye sight had completely recovered, he no longer feels dizzy, and he can hear.  
Wait... Can he hear? Theres no sound...

That is untill he hears the faint sound of Dean's voice behind him.. ''Sam, You okay?"  
And, I got to admit, that could make anyone jump...

''Uh.. Yeah, yeah, I'm good.''  
Truth is, he's not good, He doesn't have any clue to what just happened. curiosity can kill you..  
He was about to sy something else when he spotted Josh behind one of the couches. Wide awake.

The two exchange glances and smile.  
But not one of those, ''Don't make me blush,'' smiles, or ''I'm glad to see you!" smiles,

Just one of those smiles that Sam Winchester had only _used_ to make, under the slavery of a demon... Ornias..

This is going to be fun.

* * *

I know, This is realllly short, and It took me a reallly long time to update recently.  
But I realized I had to post something sooner or later,

It would mean a lot if you would Review so that I would know what to fix, or if I'm doing okay, or if you don't like this story at all.

You know, just the basics.

Anyways, thanks for reading this story, And I hope you like it!

And thanks for the reviews! To:

**Amegemic44**

**LoveIsAllYouNeed96**

**Sarah**

**FraidyCat**

**And Guests :)**


End file.
